the return of m2
by DarkPrincessKira
Summary: need a beta reader please.


**THE Destruction of the villages And**

**By Rick Irwin**

**Chapter 1: Destruction of the villages**

One day in the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei, Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin, Rick Irwin, Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin were training inside the district 49 rukon forests.

Rick Irwin, Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin were inside the district 49 rukon forest training so hard on their summoning ninjutsu.

The 1STsquad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to Bailey Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Hiyori Sarugaki to go to get Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin to bring them to see him right away okay.

Bailey Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Hiyori Sarugaki went to the district 49 rukon forest to get Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin.

Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin were done their training inside the district 49 rukon forests, Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin went with Bailey Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Hiyori Sarugaki went to go to see 1STsquad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto right away for their first mission with the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Bailey Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Hiyori Sarugaki went to the court room to see the 1STsquad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto for a talk about the first mission with the allies of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure, the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure and the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

The 1STsquad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin to go to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to see the 3RDHokage Sandaime to get your first with squad 0 team it will have 5 people in a squad.

Sosuke Aizen wanted to talk to Sonya Irwin about a plan to destroy the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure, the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure and the Hidden village of Sunagakure, Sosuke Aizen told Sonya Irwin to tell and Madara Uchiha to kidnapped Rose Momochi when it is the right time to do it okay.

Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin went though the district 49 rukon forests to the gate to go to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to the death forest of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to see the 3RDHokage Sandaime were talking about the allies of the villages.

These two people came inside the Hidden leaves village of Konohagakure headquarter office where the 3RD Hokage Sandaime, Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin were.

Madara Uchiha and teacher come into the office to see the 3RD Hokage Sandaime with Rick Irwin and Sonya Irwin about their first mission as a squad team.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime said to Rick Irwin, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha, I want to introduce you to your new teacher .

Rick Irwin had a strange feeling about the new Teacher with Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

Sonya Irwin wants to talk to Teacher and Madara Uchiha about something, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Teacher went out of the office to talk about the plan to kidnapped Rose Momochi.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime asked Rick to come with him to meet up with his best friend Rose Momochi at the gate of the entrance of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick Irwin was surprise that Rose Momochi came behind Rick Irwin's back; Rick was totally shock by Rose Momochi appearance.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime and Rick Irwin were so happy to see Rose Momochi, it was been a while since they saw each other when they were little kids.

Rose Momochi have a present to give Rick Irwin it was a locket bracelet, it have picture inside the locket bracelet to put it on Rick Irwin's right wrist.

, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha went to the entrance gate of the Hidden leaves village of Konohagakure to see the 3RD Hokage Sandaime, Rick Irwin and Rose Momochi; it was getting dark for the night.

Teacher said to Rick Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha we will start on yours survival training at 4:00am early into the morning.

Rick Irwin and Rose Momochi went to the Hyuga's home for the night to stay over night and say hi to his Uncle Hiashi, Aunt Orina Hyuga and Neji Hyuga.

Sonya Irwin, Teacher and Madara Uchiha went to the Uchiha's home for the night to rest up for the morning for the survival training.

Rick Irwin said to his Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and his Aunt Orina Hyuga where Neji Hyuga is right now is he outside inside the backyard?

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Aunt Orina Hyuga said to Rick Irwin Neji Hyuga is outside into the backyard doing some training.

Rick Irwin went outside to see his little cousin Neji Hyuga is training so hard on his Ninjutsu; Rick Irwin was looking at Neji Hyuga how far he becoming a strong Ninja, Rick said to Neji Hyuga to go inside the house to go to bed at 7:00pm into the night.

Neji Hyuga said to his cousin Rick Irwin good night to his cousin Rick just be careful when you are training okay cousin Rick Irwin,

Rick Irwin said to his cousin Neji Hyuga thank you worried about me Neji Hyuga, Rick Irwin was training so hard with the Rainbow twin swords into the backyard of the Hyuga's home.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Aunt Orina Hyuga came outside to check up on Rick Irwin was doing his Rainbow Ninjutsu and other Ninjutsu in the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Aunt Orina Hyuga said to Rick Irwin the 3RD Hokage Sandaime wanted to see you Rick Irwin about giving you the Leaves twin swords to you Rick Irwin.

Rick went to see the 3RD Hokage Sand at the images of all the heroes on the mountainside for the meeting they will have together.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime said to Rick Irwin these Leaves twin swords are only for you Rick Irwin to bring the true power out of the swords.

Rick Irwin said to the 3RD Hokage Sandaime thank you for the Leaves twin swords, I will bring out the true power out of the swords and thank you.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime said to Rick Irwin you are welcome for these Leaves twin swords, The 3RD Hokage Sandaime asked to Rick Irwin may you come with me the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to go to the headquarter of the office to meet someone please and thank you,

Rick Irwin and the 3RD Hokage Sandaime was inside the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to go inside his office to meet with Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were inside the office to talk to the 3RD Hokage Sandaime and Rick Irwin.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime wanted introduce Rick Irwin to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Lady Teacher Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master nice to meet you Rick Irwin.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master nice to meet you Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master inside the 3RD Hokage Sandaime's office of the headquarter.

Rick Irwin left the office to go home with the Hyuga to rest up for the survival training by Teacher .

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master the last member of your squad it will be Rick Irwin, he is a rare ninja from the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei.

Rick went back to the Hyuga's home to wake up Rose Momochi to get ready for their survival training from by their Teacher .

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master went to the Hyuga's home to get Rick Irwin and Rose Momochi to take them to the death forest to open the gate to the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei to go to see Rick's mother Sindel Irwin, father Raiden Irwin and sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin at the hospital.

Rick Irwin, Rose Momochi, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master went inside the gate to go to the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei.

Rick, Rose Momochi, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were going to meet up with Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori at the gate inside the district 49 rukon forests.

Rick Irwin, Rose Momochi, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori were heading to the hospital to see Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin.

Sonya Irwin said to Rick Irwin is that Rose Momochi it been a while they see her when she Rick Irwin was 5 years old.

Rick said to his mother Sindel Irwin yes that person is Rose Momochi from the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure.

Sonya Irwin said to Rick Irwin, Rose Momochi, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori were happy that Lady Sindel Irwin did have a baby girl her name is Sheeva Irwin.

Rose Momochi, Chung-Li, Ryu and Ken Master said to Rick Irwin, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune we are going back to the gate to heading to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to join the fight the fight against the demon Ninetail fox.

Rick Irwin said to Rose Momochi, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master just is careful when you are back into the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure please.

Rose Momochi Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master just arriving though the gateway to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure and saw the demon Ninetail fox was destroying the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha ambush Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master came out from the gateway, that when Sonya Irwin, and Madara Uchiha knock Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master out cold onto the ground.

Rose Momochi was going to use Kido Horin to get and Sonya Irwin to make them to stay in one place.

Madara Uchiha was behind Rose Momochi and hit Rose into her neck to knock her out cold to make her hit onto the ground.

and Sonya Irwin said to Madara Uchiha to grabbed Rose Momochi and we are leaving the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure for now to go hide on the ninjas okay.

The 4TH Hokage Minato Namikaze seal the demon Ninetail fox into his son then the 4TH Hokage Minato Namikaze was died after giving the Demon Ninetail fox and the 4TH Hokage Minato Namikaze chakra was inside his son body.

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune went inside to the gateway to go though the gate to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick Irwin, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune just arriving at the death forest where Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were onto the ground knockout cold.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune woke up Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master from the ground was being attack from behind it was a ambush when they got the to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure they onto the ground.

Rick Irwin said to Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master what happen to you Rose Momochi? Where is she right now?

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick Irwin sorry they do not know what happen to Rose Momochi after they went though the gate to the death forest.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick Irwin it was an ambush we have no idea who it was did it to us.

Rick Irwin saw Rose Momochi's Hidden Mist village headband and locket bracelet onto the ground with the Mist twin swords nearby.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime went to see Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master and Rick Irwin to see if they are okay.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime said to Rick Irwin where Teacher , Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi are right now.

Rick Irwin said to the 3RD Hokage Sandaime I have no clue where are , Sonya Irwin, and Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi at right now, they might be nearby the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick left the death forest to go to the images of all the heroes on the mountainside to train so hard with the Mist twin swords, Leaves twin swords and Rainbow twin swords.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master went to the images of all the heroes on the mountainside to asked Rick Irwin to join the team squad #1 Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master yes I will join the team Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune but one condition if it is a the mission to take on Teacher , Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha to get Rose Momochi back.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Irwin yes to Rick Irwin you could go after Teacher , Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha to bring Rose Momochi back.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Irwin to bring some back up with you just in case , Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha do anything to you okay.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master you gat a deal.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master you will start the training tomorrow morning at 3:30am early into the morning at the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei into the district 49 rukon forest.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick Irwin we are off to bed to go to sleep at 6:00pm into the night at Teacher Lady Tsunade's home how about you Rick Irwin do you want to join with us at Teacher Lady Tsunade's home to go to sleep at there.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master no thank you he will be sleeping at the Hyuga's main branch home to sleep there.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to stop moving around the images of all the heroes on the mountainside because , Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi was coming toward, Teacher Lady Tsunade Lady Shizune, Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master at the mountainside.

Soya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi was going to the Hyuga's home to get the Rainbow twin swords.

was going to the death forest into the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to start the chaos of the destruction to the villages.

Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master went to the Hyuga's home where Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi to stop them getting the Rainbow twin swords.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune went to the death forest of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure where Teacher was at.

Rick Irwin said to Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha why are you doing this to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure?

Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha said to Rick Irwin we are doing this because Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname wanted to destroyed village and the people inside the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Sonya Irwin said to her brother Rick Irwin we are going this because Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname wanted to destroy the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei.

Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha were inside the front yard of the Hyuga's home to be ready to start the fight against Rick Irwin.

Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were at the front of the Hyuga's home we can not fight here they have a little boy is sleeping right now.

Sonya Irwin said to Rick Irwin where are the Rainbow twin swords to open the gate to the Soul Society village of Seireitei to Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname though the gate of the death forest of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure gate.

Rick Irwin said to Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha I will not give the Rainbow twin swords to you to let Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname though the gate to destroyed the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei and the rest of the villages.

Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha have a plan to force Rick Irwin to give the Rainbow twin swords to them.

Madara grabbed Rose Momochi behind the tree at the Hyuga's home and force Rick Irwin give up the Rainbow twin swords to them.

Rick Irwin was getting so much angry increase his energy to his chakra at Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha grabbed a kunai knife and put it against Rose Momochi's neck to force Rick Irwin to hand the Rainbow twin swords to Sonya Irwin right now.

came to the front yard of the Hyuga's home that when Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune came also to the front yard of the Hyuga's home.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to leave Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and to me to deal with them okay.

said to Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha to give Rose Momochi so you Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha could fight against Rick Irwin into 2 on 1 battle okay.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to stay out of this fight against his sister Sonya Irwin and his best friend Madara Uchiha.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi to stopped Rick Irwin, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha fighting against them self.

, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi now they have a chance to escape from Rick Irwin to go away from the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick Irwin was yelling out Rose Momochi name so loud so everybody into the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure could hear him at the Hyuga's home.

Rick Irwin asked the 3RD Hokage Sandaime, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi why did you stopped me fighting against my sister Sonya Irwin and my best friend Madara Uchiha.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi said to Rick Irwin Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and wanted you Rick Irwin to loose your focus of your mission to get your best friend Rose Momochi back.

The Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master we are going onto our first mission to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to go to bed at 10:00pm into the night because we are leaving at 4:00am early into the morning to go to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to get some sleep before they leave the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to go to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure to visit the people into the sand village.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master and Teacher Lady Shizune went to Teacher Lady Tsunade home to go to sleep for the night.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga wanted to tell Rick Irwin the good news about Aunt Orina Hyuga having a baby her name is Hinata Hyuga.

Rick Irwin was waiting for their Aunt Orina Hyuga with his new cousin to come home with their Aunt Orina Hyuga.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Aunt Orina Hyuga came home with the new born baby Hinata Hyuga to the family.

Rick Irwin and Neji Hyuga were so happy to see their Aunt Orina Hyuga and the baby Hinata Hyuga home tonight.

Rick Irwin said to Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga and Neji Hyuga good night I have to be up for 4:00am early into the morning to go on my first mission to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

It was 4:00am early into the morning Rick Irwin was getting his weapons to put it on his back the Leaves twin swords, the Mist twin swords, Rainbow twin swords and the water twin sais on his right leg.

Rick Irwin went outside of the Hyuga's home to meet up with Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master at the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to the main gate.

Rick Irwin Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were ready to leave the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to go on their first mission.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga, Neji Hyuga with a baby to give Rick Irwin his Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei headband.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick Irwin who is that little baby with your Uncle Hiashi, Aunt Orina Hyuga and Neji Hyuga.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master that baby is my little cousin her name is Hinata Hyuga is with my Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga and Neji Hyuga.

**Chapter 2: Rick Irwin Rare Sickness **

Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune they left the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to go to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick Irwin what is wrong with you today.

Rick Irwin told Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lead Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master about his rare sickness it was chakra pressure will increase his chakra to the maximum of my power.

These four little girls are coming toward to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master that the same direction where they are.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Rick Irwin Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were staying on guard for any intruders are coming.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master do not worried about it just my little sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin are coming toward to us.

Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin were so happy to see their big brother Rick Irwin again.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick who is these four girls who have the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei headband on their forehead.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master, I wanted to introduce to my four quadruples sisters their name are Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin were in a rush to get to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin said to Rick Irwin where Rose Momochi and Sonya Irwin right now.

Rick Irwin said to Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin I do not want to talk about Sonya Irwin or Rose Momochi not right now okay.

Rick Irwin felt awful to his stomach but it was his chakra pressure increasing to his maximum power of his rainbow chakra into his Ninjutsu.

Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru came to find Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin why are you four girls out so far away from the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru said to Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin what are you four doing with these six strangers.

Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru looked at the six strangers saw Rick Irwin was on the back of the Chinese girl.

Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru said to Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin and the five strangers with Rick Irwin to following Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure to see Lady Madame Sindel Irwin for Rick Irwin.

Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master with Rick Irwin were inside the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure to see lady Chiyo and Lady Sindel Irwin.

Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru said to Sindel Irwin looked who we have with us.

Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin looked at Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin Khameleon Irwin, Hiyori Sarugaki, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master with Rick Irwin was on Lisa Yadomaru's back.

Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin was surprise to see her son Rick Irwin with Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master was at the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure.

Lisa Yadomaru put Rick Irwin onto the hospital bed; Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin must make some rare medicine for Rick Irwin rare sickness for his chakra energy.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master with Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin went out of the Hospital room went into the village of Sunagakure to have fun outside.

Rick Irwin woke up inside the hospital room of the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure; Rick Irwin saw Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru and his mother Sindel Irwin.

Rick Irwin was very weak after the rare sickness of the chakra pressure; Rick was very tired it was very hard for Rick Irwin to get up onto his two feet to stand up on his two feet.

Rick Irwin, Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru went to see Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin was outside of the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure of the hospital.

Rick Irwin, Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru were outside to spend time with the little Lady Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin with his two teachers Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune with his three best friends Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master.

Rick Irwin sense three powerful ninjas coming toward to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure, Rick said to him self it can not be Teacher , Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru to get inside the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure hospital right now.

Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and were on their way to the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure to fight against Rick Irwin.

Rick Irwin said to Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Teacher what is your business doing here at the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure right now.

Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Teacher said to Rick Irwin we are here for the Rainbow twin swords to open the gate to the death forest of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei and to destroyed all of the villages also.

Rick Irwin said to Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Teacher no way I will not give you three the Rainbow twin swords that you three could destroyed the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei.

Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha was ready to fight against Rick Irwin this time Rick Irwin do not have anyone who could stop him fighting against them this time.

The mistress Sindel Irwin came to Rick Irwin aid to stop the fight against Sonya Irwin Madara Uchiha and .

Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin said to Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and to go away from the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure forever okay no destruction to the villages all over the world okay.

Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin was really surprise that she see her old best friend again it was a long time they saw each other.

said to Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin soon we will be on the same side on the evil to destroy the village all over the world.

, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha disappear into thin to go to the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure to killed Rose Momochi's brothers Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi and the villagers.

Rick Irwin said to his mother Sindel Irwin is there a way that I could use my maximum power of the Rainbow Ninjutsu to get to the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure to save Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi and the villagers also.

Sindel Irwin said to her son Rick Irwin the only way to use your true maximum Rainbow Ninjutsu is from one of Mileena Irwin sai technique to hit you Rick Irwin into your left shoulder.

Sindel Irwin said to her son Rick Irwin there will be no turning back do you Rick Irwin understand me Rick Irwin what I say.

Rick Irwin said to his mother Sindel Irwin yes I do understand what you say mother Sindel Irwin; I am ready to have my true maximum power of the Rainbow chakra.

Sindel Irwin said to her son Rick Irwin tonight we will be doing the survival training for you Rick Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin we will start the survival training at 9:00pm into the night.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Sindel Irwin, Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru were waiting for the night come by.

Rick Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin and Sindel Irwin were waiting for the night come to start their survival training in the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure into the desert.

The night came for Rick Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin and their mother Sindel Irwin were waiting to start the survival training.

Rick Irwin said to their Mother Sindel Irwin his four quadruples sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin I will not use the Rainbow twin swords, leaves twin swords into the survival training Rick will not use any Rainbow Ninjutsu except the Rainbow speed Ninjutsu and Mist twin swords into the survival training.

Rick Irwin went to the desert to wait for the time 9:00pm into the night to start the survival training was waiting for his mother Sindel Irwin and his four sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin to come to the desert.

Sindel Irwin said to Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin we must come up a plan to get Rick Irwin's left shoulder to the maximum power like his right shoulder.

Mileena Irwin said to their mother Sindel Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin if Khameleon Irwin and Mileena Irwin go invisible that Rick Irwin can not see us that will be our element surprise on him.

Rick Irwin will not see Khameleon Irwin and Mileena Irwin were planning to attack him on his left shoulder that where Mileena Irwin accident throws her sai at Rick Irwin when Rick Irwin was 8 years old.

Kitana Irwin could go up into the air by using her fan to get Rick Irwin off his guard and to get him off his feet also.

Jade Irwin could get closer to Rick Irwin to use close combat and Karate against their brother Rick Irwin.

Mother Sindel Irwin could use her hair string to tied Rick Irwin's legs so he cannot

Use his Body or any of his Ninjutsu or weapons.

Rick Irwin could only use his Rainbow rush speed on his legs that is the only way Rick Irwin could get his true maximum power.

Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin and with their mother Sindel Irwin let go for it that is a perfect plan to get Rick Irwin into his left shoulder.

Mileena Irwin and Khameleon Irwin were going invisible so Rick Irwin would not see what Mileena Irwin and Khameleon Irwin are doing right now.

Rick Irwin can not see Mileena Irwin and Khameleon Irwin where they could be, Rick did not sense Mileena Irwin and Khameleon Irwin in anywhere.

Kitana Irwin could use her fans to go into the air to keep Rick Irwin off his guard from his feet.

Jade Irwin could go up close to Rick Irwin to do the Karate and close combat, Jade Irwin was so dangerous in close combat like her brother Rick Irwin.

Rick Irwin was going to use the Rainbow rush speed to get away from Jade Irwin's close combat skills.

Mother Sindel Irwin was going to use her hair string to tie up Rick Irwin's legs onto the ground.

Rick Irwin grabbed the Mist twin swords to try to cut the hair to make his legs free from the ground.

Mother Sindel Irwin said to Khameleon Irwin to unveil your self to Rick Irwin now and Mileena Irwin now to do the sai technique right away okay.

Mother Sindel Irwin said to Mileena Irwin now to do the 9000 and 1 sai combination technique to hit Rick Irwin onto his left shoulder.

Mileena Irwin throws the 9000 and 1 sai combination technique to hit Rick Irwin onto his left shoulder.

Rick Irwin was in a lots of pain from Mileena Irwin 9000 and 1 sai combination technique on his left shoulder.

Rick Irwin said to his mother Sindel Irwin, sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin thank you for very much to release my true maximum Rainbow power.

Sindel Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Rick Irwin, Chung-LI Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to stay for the night into the Hidden Sand village of Sunagakure to rest up for tomorrow morning when you are going to the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure.

Rick Irwin said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Lady Mistress Sindel Irwin I will bring Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoda, Chung-Li, Ryu, Ken Master, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin with me to the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure to see Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi and the villagers.

**Chapter 3 getting the revenge on squad #0 into **

**The Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure **

Rick Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki said to Rick why are we in rush trying to get to the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure.

Rick Irwin said to Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru the reason why we are in a rush to get to the Hidden Mist village is teacher M. Bison, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi will be there.

Rick Irwin, Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki was getting close to the Hidden Mist village , Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi was at the Momochi clan home to destroyed Rose Momochi home town with the villagers and the clans.

Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki said to Rick Irwin what is the plan to stopped Teacher M. Bison, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi to destroy the Hidden Mist village?

Rick Irwin said to Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki goes find the rest of the soul reapers in the Hidden Mist village.

Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki found Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Chad Yasutora, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda, Mashiro Kuna, Momo Hinamori and Toshira Hitsugaya to bring them to the Momochi clan home to help Rick Irwin to save the Hidden Mist village.

M. Bison, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi was at Rose Momochi's home to wait for Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi to come to the house to relax.

M. Bison said to Madara Uchiha and Sonya Irwin stay guard at Rose Momochi was inside her bedroom.

Rose Momochi scent Rick Irwin is here in the Hidden Mist village with the soul reapers.

Rick Irwin, Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Rojuro Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda, Momo Hinamori, and Toshiro Hitsugaya was meeting at the front of the Hidden Mist village gate to make a plan.

M. Bison, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha to come out of Momochi's house and find what the problem outside of the Hidden Mist village.

Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha was outside who is causing the problem. was inside with Rose Momochi at the house.

Rick Irwin said to Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori goes to the bridge to make a lot of noises.

Rick Irwin said to Ichigo Kurosaki and Chad Yasutora goes to the entrance of the gate to make the destruction.

Rick Irwin said to Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki goes to the other side of the lake side to make a lot of noises and destruction.

Rick Irwin said to Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue goes to the rear of the house where are , Madara Uchiha, and Sonya Irwin with Rose Momochi and to get out of the Momochi's home okay.

Rick Irwin have one more plan to play out it will to the death against his sister and best friend at the Momochi's home.

Rick Irwin said to Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna were in hiding until the plan is in the action.

Rick Irwin called out M. Bison, Sonya Kahn and Madara Uchiha to fight as the ninja should do at Rose Momochi's home.

Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma Love Aikawa, Hachigen Ushoda, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna was hiding for the right time for the plan.

Rick Irwin was going to use going to use the Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (hiding Mist technique).

Sonya Irwin was going to use the Dark Rainbow blast to killed Rick Irwin into the heart.

Rick Irwin used that Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (hiding Mist technique) with Rainbow shadow clone Jutsu.

That when Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki went inside the Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (hiding Mist technique) to get Rick Irwin out of the way and went to hiding from M. Bison, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha with Rose Momochi.

Rose Momochi saw Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and M. Bison killed Rick Irwin in front of her eyes.

Rick Irwin was dead by from teacher , Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha he gone for.

M. Bison said to Madara Uchiha and Sonya Irwin bring Rose Momochi down and let's go to the new hideout at the Barcelonia Spain to keep ourself in hiding for the nineteen years then we will start the war to attack the Hidden Leaf village.

Rick Irwin, Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoda, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue saw Zabuza Momochi and Haku was coming to there home.

Rick Irwin said to Zabuza Momochi and Haku I promise you I bring back Rose Momochi to the Hidden Mist village I will keep that promise mender what.

Rick Irwin, Lisa Yadomaru. Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoda, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue went back to the Hidden sand village of Sunagakure.

**Chapter 4 the rookie's exams in the Hidden Leaves village **

**Of Konohagakure**

Rick Irwin, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Hachigen Ushoda, Mashiro Kuna, Rojuro Otoribashi, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue were at the Hidden Sand village to hiding Rick from M. Bison, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi.

M. Bison said to Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi let attack the Hidden Sand village one more time to destroyed the people inside the village.

Rose Momochi said to Madara Uchiha, Sonya Irwin and M. Bison was heading to the Hidden Sand village to give Rick their respect.

Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, M. Bison and Madara Uchiha said to teacher Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Chad Yasutora, Orihime Inoue, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Hachigen Ushoda, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna and Kisuke Urahara were outside with the little one of the ninjas.

Izuru Kira, Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Bailey Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Kiyone Kotetsu, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kaien Shiba, Miyaro Shiba, Chojiro Sasaki, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin with the baby Sheeva Irwin and Lady Chiyo was in the same room with Rick to keep him in hiding from Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha, Rose Momochi and .

Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha, Rose Momochi and M. Bison were at the grave yard where Rick Irwin was buried in the Hidden Sand village.

Sindel Irwin said to M. Bison, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi you four are not welcome to the funeral for Rick Irwin.

Lady Sindel said to Sonya Irwin, M. Bison and Madara Uchiha must go right now we do not want you three here today.

Sindel Irwin said to Rose Momochi you could to respect Rick Irwin in peace you bastard and bitch you killed Rick Irwin.

Rose Momochi said to M. Bison, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha I will be there at the Hidden leaf village to do the exams.

Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and M. Bison left Rose Momochi for the day to go to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rose Momochi said to Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin I wanted to apologize to you for the lost of your son I am sorry about Rick Irwin death.

Lady Tsunade said to Rose Momochi all of the Soul society soul reaper, ninjas and Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master will be there to take their revenge on Madara Uchiha and Sonya Irwin.

Rose Momochi said farewell to her best friend Rick goodbye for good for her life she was in tears that her best friend is dead.

Rose Momochi left the Hidden Sand village to go to the Hidden Leaf village to meet up with M. Bison, Madara Uchiha and Sonya Irwin.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Rick, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin with the baby Sheeva Irwin, Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Chojiro Sasaki, Soi Fon, Izuru Kira, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise , Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, Kaien Shiba, Miyaro Shiba, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Kiyone Kotetsu, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara were heading to the Hidden Leaf village to go to do the exams.

Ken Master, Chung-Li Xiang and Ryu Hoshi this will be our last time to be in the Hidden Leaf village because we are going home for the school year in Japan, USA and Hong Kong China in September 1ST.

It will be the last time for teacher Lady Tsunade squad 13TH will be separate for a long time.

The 1STsquad Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Izuru Kira 2ND squad Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa and Rukia Kuchiki 3RDsquad Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa 4THsquad Soi Fon, Yoruichi Shihoin, Byakuya Kuchiki, Bailey Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara 5THsquad Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba 6TH squad Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, Shuhei Hisagi and Jushiro Ukitake 7THsquad Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto and Haku Momochi 8THsquad Kaien Shiba, Miyaro Shiba, Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu 9THsquad Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, Rojuro Otoribashi and Mashiro Kuna 10THsquad Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara and Sasori 11THsquad Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Suigetsu Hozuki 12THsquad Pain, Konan, Karin and Jugo 13THsquad Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master 14THsquad Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin 15THsquad Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi were at the gate of the Hidden Leaf village.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune and Rick were on the images of all the heroes on the mountainside.

Rick was in hiding from all of the ninja included the Soul Society Reaper and Soul Society Ninjas like his family.

The second test is the survival exams inside the death forest to stay alive do not get killed by the wild animals.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime said to Rick you must go back to your uncle Hiashi Hyuga to protect family from Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

Rick and Chojiro Sasakibe went to the Hyuga's home to see if his Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga.

Rick went to the Hyuga clan home to see it only his Uncle Hiashi Hyuga where is Aunt Orina Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and baby Lady Hinata Hyuga right no?

Rick said to Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and where Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and Aunt Orina Hyuga are right now.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga said to Rick Soul Society captain Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen took Aunt Orina Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga to the third exam spot.

Rick went to the third spot of the exams to find Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen with Aunt Orina Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga Neji Hyuga and the other youngest ninjas.

Rick saw his cousin Neji Hyuga with Tenten and Rock Lee were fighting against Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi and Mizuki.

Rick went to the final exams area to get Aunt Orina Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten out of danger.

Rick said to Sosuke Aizen, Orochimaru, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen Kabuto Yakushi, Jiroubou, Kakko, Kakuyoku Fubuki, Rogue Nadare, Kazahana Dotou, Katsuyu, Sakon/Ubon, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Kimimaro and Mizuki were surrounded Rick was in a circle. The 3TH Hokage Sandaime was there also with Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yugao Uzuik, Komachi, Towa, Fu and Torune was at the final stage of the exams. Orochimaru and the 3RD Hokage Sandaime were fighting to the death.

Orochimaru was going to use the Nan no Jutsu (Soft Physique Modification) to hurt the 3RD Hokage Sandaime into the stomach.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime was going to use Kata Karyu Endan) Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) to hit Orochimaru into his stomach.

Orochimaru and Sandaime Hokage were tired. Orochimaru was going to use the Futon: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great break though) damage the 3RD Hokage Sandaime into his arms.

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime was going to use the Dotoni Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release wall).

Orochimaru was going to use the double combination Kuchiyogo: Edo Tensei (Summoning impure world Resurrection) with Fushi Tensei (living Corpse Reincarnation).

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime was going to use the double combination Shuriken Kage Banshin no Jutsu (Shuriken shadow clone technique) with Henge Kongonyoi (transformation adamantine staff) to hit Orochimaru into his stomach.

Orochimaru was going to use Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tensei (Kusanagi sword long sword of the Heavens).

The 3RD Hokage Sandaime was going to use the Shiki Fujin (Corpse Demon seal Exhaustion) to take out the demon out of Orochimaru soul.

Orochimaru use the Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tensei (Kusanagi sword long sword of the heavens) to stab the 3RD Hokage Sandaime into the stomach.

Orochimaru was badly hurt to his body but the 3RD Hokage Sandaime was dead from the technique he use Shiki Fujin (Corpse Demon seal exhaustion).

Rick said to Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Kabuto Yakushi, Jiroubou, Sakon/Ubon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Kakuyoku Fubuki, Rogue Nadare, Kazahana Dotou, Katsuyu and Mizuki where is the new born ninja right now?

Sosuke Aizen said to Rick the new born are inside the death forest where the squad 15 Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha is right now.

Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Kabuto Yakushi, Jiroubou, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon/Ubon, Kimimaro, Kakuyoku Fubuki, Rogue Nadare, Kazahana, Dotou, Katsuyu and Mizuki with Aunt Orina Hyuga to the tower into the forest of death.

Lady Shizune went to the semi final battle field to get Rick, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yugao Uzuik, Komachi, Towa, Fu, Torune , Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin and Chojiro Sasakibe were at the 3RD Hokage Sandaime dead body on the ground.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto were heading to the Semi final battle field.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto were at the semi final battle field where the 3RD Hokage Sandaime was dead on the ground from the battle against Orochimaru.

Teacher Lady Tsunade said to Rick where are you going right now. Rick said to teacher Lady Tsunade I am going to get Aunt Orina Hyuga and new born babies away from the squad 15 will have Hinata Hyuga with them and other at the tower.

Teacher Lady Tsunade said to Rick remember you dead because your sister Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha killed you at the Hidden Mist village and Rose was upset in tears.

Teacher Lady Tsunade had a uniform for Rick to change into the outfit. Rick said to teacher Lady Tsunade now you people could me the volcano ninja from the Hidden Volcano village.

Rick sense a powerful energy is coming toward them at the semi final battle area.

Rick said to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Chojiro Sasakibe, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Yugao Uzuik, Komachi, Towa, Fu, Torune, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten now to the images of the heroes on the mountainside to stay put to be safe away from M. Bison, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

Rick was trapped from Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and M. Bison with baby Hinata Hyuga in their hand.

Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha said to volcano ninja if you want to free Orina Hyuga and the new born baby ninja they will at semi final battle area.

, Sonya Irwin Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha were going to the tower for the first round of the exams.

M. Bison, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha disappear in the thin air.

Rick went to the images of the heroes on the mountain where the Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Chojiro Sasakibe, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Yugao Uzuik, Komachi, Towa, Fu, Torune, Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, Hayate Gekko, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Yoshino Nara, Shiho, Ayame, Teuchi, Kotetsu Hagane, Iwashi Tatami, Hana Inuzuka, Jiraiya, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki were waiting for Rick to come to the images of the heroes on the mountainside.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to Rick you will be in the first qualified match inside the tower with teacher Lady Tsunade Squad 1ST Rick, Chung-Li, Ryu and Ken Master.

Rick was ready to go into the death forest to get his little cousin Hinata Hyuga with Aunt Orina Hyuga from Teacher , Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

The second exam teacher was Anko Mitarashi said to Squad #1 to Squad #15 this is the arena for the second exam training ground 44 also known as the Forest of death.

Anko Mitarashi said to squad #1 to Squad #15 the survival exam will begin everybody to get to your number of the gate of the Squad.

Rick show up at the gate to be with Squad 1 Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were ready to go inside the death forest.

Lady Anko Mitarashi said to the Rick you are the ninja from the Hidden Volcano village.

Rick said to Anko Mitarashi I am the only one is alive from the Hidden Volcano village the rest the villagers died from thrust and hunger that is the reason.

Anko Mitarashi said to all the Squad to stay alive to make it to the third exam to the tower into the middle of the forest.

Anko Mitarashi said to the squad #1 to squad #15 you get there in four days and three nights to get to the tower for the third exams.

Anko Mitarashi said to the leader of the squad to come to get your scroll then get to your gate to get ready to go inside the training ground 44 forest of death.

The exam started to go inside the training ground 44 forest of death to stay a lives okay rookie ninjas.

The squad #1 and squad #15 were inside the forest of death to get the opposite scroll.

Rick said to Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to go find the opposite scroll from the squad.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick where are you going and what is the plan for squad #0.

Rick said to Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken I am finding my little baby Cousin Hinata Hyuga from the squad #0 Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Rick don't do anything stupid to reveal your true power to the squad #0 Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

Rick said to Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master do not worried about me to reveal myself true identity from anyone.

Chung-Li Xiang went to keep her eyes on Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin and Khameleon Irwin to make sure no one will not hurt them.

Ken Master went to the opposite from the different squad just keep your eyes on the squad #0 okay.

Rick and Ryu Hoshi went to find Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha with the baby Hinata Hyuga with them.

Rick and Ryu Hoshi saw baby Hinata Hyuga in the open it was trapped for the Volcano ninja.

Rick said to Ryu Hoshi we will wait until squad #9 to come where we are okay Ryu Hoshi. The squad #9 Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna and Hachigen Ushoda went to Rick and Ryu where they were. Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi were waiting for the volcano ninja to come to the trap what they set up for Rick, Ryu Hoshi, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Rojuro Otoribashi and Hachigen Ushoda stop we need a strategy to baby Hinata Hyuga away from Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

Rick said to Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otoribashi to be a two pair groups Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki group #1 go to the left side where is Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

The group #2 Kensei Muguruma and Hachigen Ushoda go to the right side where Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha are.

The group #3 Rojuro Otoribashi and Love Aikawa go to the center in front sides where Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

The group #4 Lisa Yadomaru and Mashiro Kuna to stay hiding behind the trees out of the sight from Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha inside the Hidden Leaves death forest.

Rose Momochi said to Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha I am going for a little walk around the camp sight to check up something.

Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha said to Rose Momochi just careful do not get hurt around the camp sight.

Rick saw his baby cousin Hinata Hyuga was at the tent by Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha she is okay no harm to her yet.

Rose Momochi said to Rick was looking at the baby with Sonya Kahn and Madara Uchiha was at the camp sight.

Rose Momochi said Rick what is your last name sorry I can not tell what my last is not yet okay.

Rick said to Rose Momochi that is not your business okay why I am here for okay Ms Momochi.

Lisa Yadomaru and Mashiro Kuna were ready to attack Rose Momochi behind and knocked her out.

Rick said to Mashiro Kuna and Lisa Yadomaru to gag and tied Rose Momochi up so Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha can not find her okay.

Lisa Yadomaru and Mashiro Kuna took Rose Momochi to a far away place inside the death forest.

Sonya Irwin said to Madara Uchiha go find Rose Momochi right now they have no clue where Rose Momochi is right now.

Madara Uchiha was on the way to find Rose Momochi but the volcano ninja was in the way of Madara Uchiha to finding Rose Momochi.

Madara Uchiha said to Rick to move out of his way so he could go find Rose Momochi right now.

Rick said to Madara Uchiha no I will not move out of your way Madara Uchiha no way I won't let you go find her at all okay.

Rick was going to use the fire twin swords to knockout Madara Uchiha on the ground he passes out by the fire twin sword.

Lisa Yadomaru and Mashiro Kuna to tied up and gag Madara Uchiha up good and put him on the opposite side of the death forest okay.

It was just Sonya Irwin left I will deal with to get little Ms Hyuga away from her okay this is my fight.

Rick called Ken Master, Chung-Li Xiang and Ryu Hoshi to tell Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda and Rojuro Otoribashi to go to the tower.

Rick said to Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda and Rojuro Otoribashi to go with Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to the tower.

Rick was going after Sonya Irwin to get the baby Hinata Hyuga away from Sonya Irwin the reason they have unfinished business from the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure.

Sonya Irwin was calling out Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha out to go to the tower for the third exams.

Rick was where Sonya Irwin and little baby Hinata Hyuga were at the camp sight in front of the trees.

Rick said to Sonya Irwin to hand over baby lady Hinata Hyuga or else we will fight you to the death inside the death forest.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda and Rojuro Otoribashi were at the same spot where Sonya Irwin, Rick and baby lady Hinata Hyuga.

Rick was going after Sonya Irwin to kill her before Sonya Irwin grabbed the dark Rainbow kunai knife on little baby Hinata Hyuga's neck.

The 1STsquad Assistant Captain Chojiro Sasakibe was heading toward Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi, Ken Master, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Rojuro Otoribashi and Hachigen Ushoda were at the same spot with Rick.

Rick was getting one of the fire sword to killed Sonya Irwin right inside the training ground 44 the death forest.

The 1STsquad assistant Captain Chojiro Sasakibe was there to stop Rick and Sonya Irwin fighting inside the death forest.

Sonya Irwin said to Rick we will have our battle at the third exams to the death match inside the death forest okay.

Sonya Irwin said to Rick you could have baby Hinata Hyuga we don't want the baby we still have Orina Hyuga for our hostage.

Rick told Sonya Irwin where to find Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha is on the other inside the death forest tied and gag.

Rick with the baby Hinata Hyuga, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master were heading to the tower for the third exams.

Rick, baby Hinata Hyuga, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master and the rest the squad were at the tower are ready for the 3RD exams in the tower Rick vs Rose Momochi, Chung-Li Xiang vs Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin vs Ryu Hoshi, and Ken Master vs Madara Uchiha. Rick said to Rose Momochi this the first time that we will fight against each other for our life time.

Rick said to Rose Momochi who is running these exams right now to tell who that person is right now.

Rose Momochi said to Rick I will not tell you who are running the exams okay Rick you and the other will find out soon.

Rick said to Rose Momochi, Madara Uchiha and Sonya Irwin where Lady Orina Hyuga is right now.

Rose Momochi, Madara Uchiha and Sonya Irwin said to Rick we are not telling you where Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born ninjas babies right now.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and lady Tsunade the third exams will start tomorrow at 4:00am early into the morning to have a good sleep for the night.

Rick with the baby Hinata Hyuga went to the Hyuga's home to the baby to Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga at the house.

Uncle Hiashi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga said to Rick where is your Aunt Orina Hyuga right now.

Rick said to his Uncle Hiashi, Aunt Orina Hyuga is still at the tower with the new born ninja babies for the hostage though the exams.

This person show up at the third exams it was Shao Kahn Hyuga now his plan will in action to tried to destroyed the ninjas in the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to rookies of the ninjas who do not want to take part of the first exams to make to the second round.

Rick and Rose Momochi said to the 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto I will be dropping out of the first round of the exams.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said Rick this is what going to happen you Rick must going to find your Aunt Orina Hyuga and the new born babies inside the building okay and get them out to the safety away from , Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha's hands.

Rick was surprise that Rose Momochi dropped out of the first round exams why did Rose Momochi drop out of the fight exams.

The 1ST squad assistant Captain Chojiro Sasakibe said to Rick and Rose Momochi to go to your teachers to watch the fight exams begins okay.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick let go to the entrance to talk about the next plan to find your Aunt Orina Hyuga and the new born babies ninjas of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Teacher and Rose Momochi went to check up on Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born babies ninjas in the room where and squad #0 team came out.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Rick must come back into the night when there is a battle is going on.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Rick went back to see who will fight against who for the match up the fighting exams.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said the 1ST match up will be Ryu Hoshi vs. Khameleon Irwin for the first match to go.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said the 2nd match up will be Ken Master vs. Mileena Irwin for the second match to go.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said the 3RD match up will be Kitana Irwin vs. Madara Uchiha for the third match to go.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said the 4TH match up will be Jade Irwin vs. Cammy Irwin for the fourth match to go.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said the 5TH match up will be Chung-Li Xiang vs. Sonya Irwin for the fifth match to go.

When it was getting dark for the night, the matches will begin for the young rookie's ninjas to do the exams at 9:00pm into the night.

So it was night time let the battle begin with Ryu Hoshi and Khameleon Irwin were on the match to be ready to fight.

Ryu Hoshi was fighting all want he to win the match up against Khameleon Irwin but Ryu Hoshi was little bit quick and fast against Khameleon Irwin.

Khameleon Irwin was defeated by Ryu into a record time was 1 minute that was the fast quick time at the arena.

Ryu Hoshi went up to Khameleon to help her to her feet and say that was the best match up I ever had against any female fighters of the Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was going to cancel the exams the reason was there were a bomb inside the tower in a room where the entrance was at.

said to Rose Momochi to go to the hideout to stay there for ever and Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Cammy Irwin will be there soon okay, I will be coming also to the hideout base alright.

Rose Momochi said to okay I will see you at the new location at our hideout base see you later Teacher .

The 1ST squad Assistant captain said to the 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto we need to get out of the tower before it will blows up with the death forest.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni said to the Assistant Captain Chojiro Sasakibe contacted Rick and the rest of the captain and the assistant captain to the entrance okay.

Rick said to captain 1-3 right to the 13TH captains and the 1ST to 12 assistant captains to take Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune, Lady Sindel Irwin, Master Raiden Irwin, Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to get out of the tower right away to go to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick asked 2ND squad quad captain Soi Fon squad captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin to come with him to the first room to the entrance to free Orina Hyuga and the new born babies from the room with the bomb inside that room please and thank you.

The captain 2ND squad Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin said to Rick yes we will help you to get Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born babies out of the room with the bomb where the entrance room that squad #0 came out of.

Rick said to 2ND squad captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin when I open the door to the first entrance we must think how to get Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born babies out of the room where the bomb is.

Rick opened the door and saw Lady Orina Hyuga was tied up and gag on the chair at the wall and the new born babies were at the side of Lady Orina Hyuga.

Rick stopped 2ND squad captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin to enter the room where the bomb were at the door and the walls.

The 2ND squad captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin said to Rick thank you for stopping us to go inside the room where the bombs where at the doors and the wall.

Rick was thinking about how to get inside the room to get Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born babies out of the room without the bombs blow and destroyed the tower into the middle of the death forest.

Rick has a few ideas for to get Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born babies to get them out of the room that have the bombs near the door and the walls.

Rick was going to use the Rainbow Dragon summoning Ninja to form the Rainbow armor with the Rainbow dragon wing to fly above the floor to get Lady Orina Hyuga and the new born babies out of the room where bomb were at.

Rick went inside the room where the bombs was at the door and the wall to go to free Lady Orina Hyuga off the chair untie her from the chair and to take the gaga off from her mouth and to get the new born babies to get them to 2ND squad captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin.

Lady Orina Hyuga said to Rick thank you for saving me and the future of the ninjas of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick said to Lady Orina Hyuga you are welcome, Rick, 2ND squad captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin went out of the tower to go to the death forest to go to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to tale Lady Orina Hyuga home to her family.

Lady Orina Hyuga said to Rick do I know you from somewhere, Lady Orina Hyuga are you Rick Irwin of the Hidden Soul Society of Seireitei the member of the Hyuga/Irwin family.

Rick said to Lady Orina Hyuga yes I am Rick Irwin that will be our little secret okay do not tell any of the ninjas of the new born babies when they grow up all right.

Lady Orina Hyuga said to Rick Irwin okay I will not tell when Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten Ryuu, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Hanabi Hyuga when they are growing or the other teachers okay.

Rick said to Lady Orina Hyuga thank you Lady Orina Hyuga for keeping my last name as a secret with the other teacher to keep the last name away from the new ninjas be the future of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune it the day when Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master will be leaving the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to go to school into their own country.

The Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to the 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto they are at the Lady Tsunade home to get there stuff to bring it with them to the front gate of the entrance.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune I want to give you Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune so many missions for Rick to do to be come the strongest Ninja of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

The 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune went to the gate of the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to farewell Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master have a nice time at your new school do not get into any fights okay Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to the 1ST squad captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune we will not get into any fights at ours new school in San Francisco USA, Tokyo Japan or Hong Kong China we will promise you that we will stay out of any trouble.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune may you Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune give Rick the cell phone from his three best friends please and thank you.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master yes we will giver the cell phone to him from his three best friends.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master went with their family to go to the airport to San Francisco USA, Tokyo Japan and Hong Kong China.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master we want to give you something that Rick wants you Chung-LI Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master to a cell phone also.

Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady to tell Rick we say goodbye for now please and thank you.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Chung Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master we will give Rick the message you three say goodbye for now to enjoy your first day to the school in San Francisco, Tokyo Japan and Hong Kong China do not get into any trouble by fighting at the school on your first day okay.

Rick was at the images of all the Heroes on the mountainside thinking about his best friend Rose Momochi with the squad #0 team.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune went to the images of the Heroes on the mountainside to get Rick and say goodbye to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure Ninjas and the Soul Reapers.

Rick asked Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune may we go to the Hyuga's/Irwin branch home to say goodbye for the time being please and thank you.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick okay we will go see Master Hiashi Hyuga, Lady Orina Hyuga, Lady Sindel Irwin, Master Raiden Irwin, Lady Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Lady Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Sheeva Irwin, Master Neji Hyuga and Lady Hinata Hyuga were at the house.

Rick went inside the Hyuga/Irwin branch to see his Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga, Cousins Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga with his mother Sindel Irwin, father Raiden Irwin, sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin and Sheeva Irwin I wanted to tell you I will be gone for a long time on a solo mission.

Rick said to Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga, Sindel Irwin, Raiden Irwin, I will miss Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Neji Hyuga and the babies Hinata Hyuga and Sheeva Irwin and the rest of the ninja grow up and graduate the academy of the ninja's school.

Rick said to his Uncle Hiashi Hyuga, Aunt Orina Hyuga, mother Sindel Irwin, father Raiden Irwin, sisters Mileena Irwin, Kitana Irwin, Jade Irwin, Khameleon Irwin, Sheeva Irwin, Cousin Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga farewell I will see when Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and I will return to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune went to the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure to the main gate to go to their first mission to get new allies and protect the ninjas with the demons inside of them from other places to help the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure, the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure, the Hidden Sand village Sunagakure, the Stone village of Wagakure and the Hidden Cloud village of Kumogakure.

The first mission is to go to the Yokai Academy School is for the monsters that will be in 2 days to travel the realm of the monsters,

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Rick must stop for the night to rest up for tomorrow there will be no training for the 2 days when get their at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters there will be no fighting at the monster realm okay Rick.

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were going to bed at 9:00pm into the night to have a good sleep for the night.

It was morning time for the day Rick woke up at 6:00am into the morning so Rick was doing some exercise to his body to build the strength up of his body.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune finally woke up at 7:00am into the morning to see Rick was doing some exercise to his body.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick Morning did you Rick have a good sleep last night away from the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune yes I did have a good sleep last night how about you Teacher Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune you had a good sleep last night.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick yes we did have a good sleep from last night, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune want to gave Rick the three cell phone that Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master so they could talk to themselves every night.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune thank you for the present from my three best friends Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master that was a very nice thing that Chung-Li Xiang, Ryu Hoshi and Ken Master did for me.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Rick were getting close to the Yokai Academy School for the monsters realm of the monsters world.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune how far is it to the Yokai Academy School for the monster to the realm to the different dimension world.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady said to Rick we could stop for the night to rest up before they go into the monster realm to find Yugito, two tails Demon.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick we are at the dimension to the world of the monsters realm.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune well what are we waiting for let go to the Yokai Academy School for the monsters into the realm to get Yugito, two tails demon to the safety area away from the demon squad target team.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick we must go to bed at 7:00pm into the night to have a good sleep for the night.

Rick woke up at 6:00am into the morning from his good sleep from last night to start on his exercise and training for the morning.

Rick was training so hard on his Rare Ninjutsu from all the Ninjas from the Hidden villages and Rainbow Ninjutsu into the morning away from Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune woke up at 6:30am into the morning from their good sleep from last night they did not see Rick at his sleeping bag at all.

Teacher Lady Tsunade said to Teacher Lady Shizune how about a nice breakfast for the new day to keep our strength up with a health meal okay, Teacher Lady Tsunade said to teacher Lady Shizune I will go find Rick right now to tell to come for a nice breakfast meal before we go inside the monster world realm to bring back Ninjas with the two Tails and three Tails demon with us on the mission to get four, five, six and seven tails demon when Rick get a lot older he could get one and eight tails demon to join him to fight against the Millennium road ninja team the demons squad targets teams

Teacher Lady Tsunade wanted to teach Rick a new summoning Ninjutsu called the Malefic Rainbow Dragon for a new armor for Rick to protected him self from any physical attack from the Millennium road ninja team called them the demons squad targets teams.

Teacher Lady Tsunade said to Rick let's go to the entrance to the monsters realm where Teacher Lady Shizune is right now.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade stop moving around there are ninjas coming toward use right now it was the squad #3 Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi, squad #5 Millennium Earl, Naraku and Kakko last squad #6 Shigure, Shiki and Shang Tsung were at the same place that where Teacher Lady Shizune was at.

Teacher Lady Shizune was hiding on the Millennium road Ninja team of the demon targets teams, Teacher Lady Shizune said to herself no way it can not be Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha was with the squad #4 and squad #6.

Rick and Teacher Lady Tsunade were in hiding from the Millennium road ninja team of the demons squad targets teams at the main entrance of the Monsters realm.

Rick has a score to settle against squad #3 Rose Momochi, Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha.

Rick went to the entrance to the monsters realm to stopped the squad #3 Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha, squad #5 Millennium Earl, Naraku and Kakko, squad #6 Shigure, Shiki and Shang Tsung were at the Entrance to get the young ninjas with two tail to drain and killed them by using a forbidden Ninjutsu.

Rick said to squad #3, squad #5 and squad #6 to stopped right there do not enter the monsters realm or else we will fight right now I will not let you get the young ninjas for your plans to destroyed the world.

Rick was going to use the new summoning Ninjutsu to protect him from any physical attack from any of the Millennium road ninja team of the demon squad target ninja teams.

Rick was going to use the Malefic Rainbow Dragon armor on his body to fight against squad #3 Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha, squad #5 Millennium Earl, Naraku and Kakko, squad #6 Shigure, Shiki and Shang Tsung to stop them there track.

Rick went after Millennium Earl first to killed quick fast then went after Kakko to killed quick and fast to protect the dimension portal to the monsters realm with Yugito, the two tails demon.

Millennium Earl and Kakko is dead by from Rick's new ninjutsu called Malefic Rainbow Dragon armor that's when squad #3 Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha, squad #5 Naraku, squad #6 Shigure, Shiki and Shang Tsung disappear into the thin air.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick we are here at the dimension portal for the monsters realm to get Yugito, the two tails demon and to put her at a safe place away from the Millennium road ninja team of the Demons squad targets team.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Rick went into the portal of the dimension to the monsters realm to start their first mission at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick you must hide your hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei headband into your bag okay.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune why do I have to hide my Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei headband inside my bag.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick the reason is why you Rick must hide your Hidden Soul Society village of Seireitei headband to not scare Yugito, the two tails demon away from the monsters realm.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune that is a good reason thank you for telling me that before us into the portal to the monsters realm to the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were going inside the portal to the monster realm into a different habitat where monster are scare from the ninjas from different villages, Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Shizune went to the monster world.

**Chapter 5: Teat 1: The Vampire School **

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Rick were inside the portal of the monsters world to find Yugito, the two tails demon at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune what does this girl look like in a real life at the monsters world.

Tsukune Aono (15) special skills none grades: straight C's an average guy, okay I'm used to being average, but still I never thought I'd flunk all my high school entrance exams with no other options, I enrolled in a school that my parents found out, way out in the country.

Tsukune Aono said to himself I had no idea this would be the beginning of the weirdest time of my life.

The bus driver said to Tsukune Aono so entering Yokai Academy School eh just careful into the different dimension okay?

The bus driver said to Tsukune Aono I hope you said your goodbyes because as soon as we come out of the long, long tunnel you'll see the Academy and perhaps never see anything again!

The bus driver said to Tsukune Aono welcome to your new school son, you take care now just be careful in this world okay.

Tsukune Aono said to the bus driver wait a minute, what kinda school is this, I can't believe this how creepy this place is, it's like that tunnel led to a different world!

Tsukune said to himself okay this is scary, but Yokai itself can't possibly be as could that be the school it looks more like a haunted house that's it I'm going home right now.

Moka Akashiya said to the boy AAA! Look out! Outta the way! I'm out of control on my bike.

Tsukune Aono said to himself oww where'd this bike come from all of a girl oh I'm sorry, will you be okay.

Moka Akashiya said to the boy I'm anemic I get little dizzy sometimes and little bit tired also,

Tsukune Aono said to himself Whoa! She's cute I've never seen a girl this cute! Who cares how scary this school is?

Moka Akashiya said to herself oh blood, here have this cloth for your blood can I smell your blood.

Moka Akashiya said to herself oh no it's happen again she past out on Tsukune Aono on his chest.

Tsukune Aono said to himself what the heck is going on? Is she okay or is sick what s is her problem.

Moka Akashiya said to the boy I'm sorry but you see I'm a vampire; I won't hurt you with anything.

Tsukune said to himself did she said a vampire no she sucked my blood! She sucked my blood!

Moka Akashiya said to the boy oh I'm so sorry let me introduce myself, my name's Moka Akashiya and my friend name is Yugito, I'd never dream of doing anything like that if I weren't.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya a vampire like afraid of crosses and garlic that kind of vampire?

Moka Akashiya said to the boy uh huh and I have to say you have really delicious blood so um do you not like vampires?

The boy said to Moka Akashiya me not like vampires don't be ridiculous, I love vampires.

Moka Akashiya said to the boy Oh, I'm glad then we can be friends I was worried because I'm new here at this Yokai Academy School.

Tsukune Aono said to himself whoa definitely cute girl, uh my name's Tsukune Aono yes I could be your friends for your life okay.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said o Tsukune Aono it is nice to meet you Tsukune, let's talk again after the commencement ceremony.

Tsukune Aono said to himself did Moka Akashiya say a vampire? Oh no I probably am dead by tomorrow.

Teacher Lady said to the students inside the class 1-3 welcome to Yokai Academy, I'll be your homeroom Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome as I'm sure you all know is a school for monsters!

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to her students now like it or not human being run the world for us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them and that's the mission of this Academy! Living peacefully in a human world!

Tsukune Aono said to himself monsters what's she saying? What's the joke is about I do not get it at all.

Teacher Lady Shizuka said to her student which brings up rule #1! You will retain your human appearance does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to able to disguise yourself as one of them to practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature even to follow your students!

The person in the suit said to Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome But ma'am, can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with the cute girls.

Tsukune Aono said to himself no what have I got myself into, these monsters are really strong if they know I am a human I'll be their lunch meal.

Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to her student but don't worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you silly and since the Academy is located inside the secret borders lands no human has ever even seen it.

At least not seen it and lived so if they find out they'll- they'll?

Tsukune Aono said to himself but how? How did I get into this school? How? The reason is that my parents find a flyer on the ground when this strange person walking passes my mom and dad.

Father said to his son Tsukune Aono look at this flyer that I find on the ground this is for you Tsukune Aono.

Tsukune Aono said to his father what's this? Flyer is for me, a private school Yokai! This says you can only get in with as application review! It doesn't matter that you flunked every single one of your exams!

Mother said to her husband is this true honey? Our son won't have to be a failure at fifteen? That's right!

Tsukune Aono said to his mother and father wait a second! Where'd you find this flyer at the street?

Father said to his son Tsukune Aono well there was this scary looking monk and he dropped this on the ground.

Tsukune Aono said to his father I don't want to go to some bizarre monk school, I think you are crazy to put me into the Yokai Academy School.

Father said to his son Tsukune Aono but son this could be a sign from heaven it better than being an academic reject right mom you too?

Tsukune Aono said to himself Arrrgh a sign from heaven he says! I've got to find a way out of this place.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii Oh we are sorry! We got lost in this hallway after the ceremony and we are late!

Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Moka Akashiya it's all right just take any empty seat. What a polite girl!

People in the classroom said who that silky hair! Those huge eyes! So pretty. It can't be a disguise she's just too beautiful my entire life is suddenly worth while!

Tsukune Aono said Moka he was shock that she and he was in the same homeroom in classroom 1-3 Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono huh it is you Tsukune I am so happy we are in the same homeroom into the classroom 1-3 Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome

After Moka Akashiya was inside the homeroom into the classroom 1-3 Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome this boy came inside the classroom said to the Teacher sorry I am late the reason why I was late I was talking to my guardian outside of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono it's you Tsukune Aono oh we are so happy we're in the same class!

People into the classroom said to himself hey who's he? How does he know her? How does he rate?

Tsukune Aono said to himself this can't happening. A nightmare. This whole day feels like a nightmare.

Rick said to himself I must stay close to Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono just in case if the Millennium Road ninja team (Demon squad target team at this Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Tsukune Aono said to himself but suddenly it a wonderful dream! Who's afraid of monster anyway at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters?

People were into the hallway said to them wow look! Isn't this a great hall inside the Yokai Academy School for the monsters?

Rick was walking behind Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito inside the hallway of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick sense that Rose Momochi was inside the hallway of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick was looking all over for Rose Momochi she was at the second floor above them, Rick saw Rose Momochi at the second floor watching Yugito Nii with her three friends Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Rick were into the hallway.

The Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick why are you four are inside the hallway you should be at your dorm okay.

Rick, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya said to the Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune sorry we lost track of time just forgive us please and thank you.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya do not worried about we are just joking around with you four okay have a nice day.

Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii and Rick said to Moka Akashiya uh sure what ever you to do to show us anything what you want okay.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii and Rick let's check things out over there too okay.

The students into the hallway said to them whoa did you see that girls with the two guys walking into the hallway together what girl there look there. Gyamp hot girls never seen so hot we must date the two girls.

The students said to them but what's with him? Who cares? If he gets in my way he's dinner!

Tsukune Aono said to himself why do I suddenly have this ominous feeling? Is it I am with Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick inside the hallway.

Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii I will meet you three at the dorm where we will sleep into our rooms I must go to see the two Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune at the front entrance of the Yokai Academy school for the monsters, okay see you three later on tonight.

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Rick okay we will meet at the dorm for the night to be together inside the building do not forget about it.

Rick went to find Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune at the entrance of the Yokai Academy School for monsters to ask them what is the mission right now.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick your mission is to protect Yugito Nii against from any monsters or Millennium road ninja team (Demon squad target team.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune I must keep a shadow on Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii away from any danger I will promise you that okay Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya they're right you know you cute. Moka isn't it my name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it. What I want to know is. What's a girl like you doing with a thing like this?

Tsukune Aono said to himself this is the guy who, can't we just eat all of the humans? The reason is they must have to follow the rules of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

The students into the hallway said to them Saizo Komiya I've heard of him! They say he's a real monster masher, ha, ha! He's always chasing girl's human girls he caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here kinda like reform school!

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii or maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet you just need to experience something better like me. When should I pick you up?

Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya sorry we are hanging with Tsukune Aono now for the end of the year of Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii are you? Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii are hanging with Tsukune Aono for the rest of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii well enjoy him while he lasts! I will come for him I will feed on his blood okay.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono Whoo! That was kinda scary huh? Are you all right, Tsukune Aono?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii uh yeah I'm fine! But why are you being so friendly to me, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii? I mean I'm just an average guy one's who's never had a real conversation with a girl before!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono Don't say that you're hardly average to us Tsukune Aono!

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono beside you already let me suck your blood! You should be proud! Your blood is awesome! Way more delicious than any I've drunk out of transfusion bags! The flavor the balance the aroma the body it is my favorite drink.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya what am I your food supply? I don't want be a vampire meal ticket do you hear me Moka Akashiya.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono well to tell the truth Tsukune Aono you were my first. The first person I really sucked blood from and a girl never forgets her first time.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Moka and Yugito Nii I want to tell you something also, I will tell you later on okay.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono oh stop! I'm embossed! Let's go explore the school!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii okay. Moka Akashiya and Yugito they were so strong.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii I'm so happy it's almost like being on a date with her! I could almost faint I'm so happy.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said Tsukune Aono look, Tsukune it say this is the dorm we'll be living in!

Rick saw Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii at the dorm that was really cool building into the Yokai Academy School for the monsters campus.

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to Rick what took you so long to talk to those two teacher.

Rick said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii nothing to worried about I just wanted to talk to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune about something is that okay with you Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to Rick sorry we asked you Rick we just were worried about into the monsters world dangerous creatures around this world.

Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii I been though lot worst then this into the monsters world in the real world there was destruction of a village with the nine tail demon Kyuubi destroyed the people inside the village.

Tsukune and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii we could still faint but not from happiness! They can't really make us spend three years in that.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick, It's heaven have you ever seen a building with such personality?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii What? Are we looking at the same dump?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said Tsukune Aono and Rick huh? But this place is monster's dream! By the way, what type of monster are you?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to them Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii think we are monsters! Uh well um.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick oh that's right it's against the rules to tell, huh sorry forget we asked!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and sure that is okay with us Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Tsukune Aono and Rick aid to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii but we gotta say, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii you look totally human from every angle! Are you really a vampire and a demon?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick oh you know we are vampire and demon! We may look like humans now but when I take off this Rosario and someone pushes Yugito Nii she turns into a demon we get really scary!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya Rosario they were kinda puzzle that Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii were monsters at the Yokai Academy School campus.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono and Rick it's a crucifix with rosary beam in the middle, it locks up vampiric powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway, so I'm happy to wear the Rosario and keep my powers in check!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii they are so serious, cute and nice they are pretty different from us! But is they are really not human?

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune and Rick of course even with her powers locked up, a girl still need blood! Gotcha!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya uh Moka? How a nice like you are so cute for the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Tsukune Aono said to Rick A new day I wrote a letter of withdrawal to the principal but I just can't bring myself to deliver it. I don't want to be separated from Moka Akashiya but.

Rick said to Tsukune Aono I must go to see Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady

Shizune about something I will see you later okay.

Tsukune Aono said to Rick okay I will be fine for the by myself walking around the Yokai Academy School for the monsters campus okay.

Saizo Komiya said to Tsukune Aono Yo. Wait up, lady killer. I hear you Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii spent a lot of time together yesterday. Just who do you think you are? What's your true nature anyway?

Tsukune Aono said to himself if he finds out I'm human I'll die nature? I 'm a vampire or something who do you want to know.

The students outside of the Yokai Academy School said to the people whoa one punch! There is a fight on the Yokai Academy School campus ground.

Saizo Komiya said to Tsukune Aono a vampire? The vampire is an immortal! Said to be the powerful monster of them all! You a vampire? Don't make me laugh. Don't let me catch you near Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii again if you even speak to her you're dust.

Tsukune said to himself that does it! This is very bad for me into the Yokai Academy School for monsters. A concrete wall! Monsters are too scary! This is hazardous to my health!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune? Izzat you my friend where are you going Tsukune Aono? We better hurry or we'll be late! Tsukune Aono? What's wrong you're carrying you laggage?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii I don't know what to do, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii. This school is too scary! I want to go to a human school!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono no! You can't go to a human school I hate humans!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii what you two hate the humans school why do you hate the humans so much.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono we went to middle school with humans and I we was so lonely! They all said "monsters don't exist. Expect in stories!" we felt like a freak! We started to think it might be better. I thought it would never be any different if I really didn't exist. That is until you told me that you love vampires for the first time. I know I'm not really alone!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono you can't go. Tsukune Aono! We'll get though this together!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii what if I were one of those humans you two hate? Would you two still stop me?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono what are you really a human from earth that is not true tell us please and thank you. What?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya and Yugito I am a human. I got into this school by mistake! I'm different from you, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono but that's impossible! No human could possibly.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii so now that you two know I'm a human, that's how you look at me. I was right. This isn't the place for me.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune I wait Tsukune Aono is that really true? You are a human being.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii you hate humans remember? Well, maybe I don't like monsters, either!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune, Tsukune Aono wait where are you going right now let us know please.

Tsukune Aono said to himself for the first time I know I'm not really alone. Now I can go back to my totally average life. But is this what I really want?

The bus driver said to Tsukune Aono Heheh I knew you'd run away. I could see it in your face. No regrets boy? Then climb aboard.

Moka and Yugito Nii said to them no it can't be true. We finally make a friend. We think we have a real friend for the first time in ours life and we were so happy to be a friend with Tsukune Aono.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii and what brings you two here all alone?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Saizo, Saizo let go of us right now before we call out for any help to get the teacher out of the Yokai Academy School for the monster.

Saizo Komiya said to Yugito Nii shut up or I will punch you into your stomach and tied up you onto the tree and put the ducted taped on your mouth to keep you quiet.

Yugito Nii was screaming out for the help to get the teachers outside from the Yokai Academy School for the monster.

Saizo Komiya said to Yugito Nii he punch Yugito into her stomach and went down to the ground that when Saizo Komiya taped her mouth and tied her to the tree to shut her up so no one could know what happen to them.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito NII if you're lonely I can take care of that you know I will give you two anything you wanted.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya, Heh I'm serious your beauty is on a whole different level from the humans I played with! I want you two to be my girls, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii!

Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya sorry you are not our taste of the guy into ours life there is only one person we want to be with no someone help.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya whoops when I get excited, my body starts to change. Then I just can't stay in human form.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya, Ha it's kinda breaking the school rules but let's make out! Wanna French?

Rick was hiding behind the tree with Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune, Rick want to help Yugito Nii get the ducted taped off her mouth and body off from the tree that Saizo Komiya put her on the tree.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick do not do anything to Yugito Nii the reason is only Tsukune Aono must free Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii do you understand that what we say Rick.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune yes I do understand what you two are saying only Tsukune Aono could free Yugito Nii from the tree and Moka Akashiya away from Saizo Komiya.

Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya, No, I will not go with you now you could let Yugito Nii free from the ducted taped off from her mouth and body from the tree.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya no I will not take the ducted taped off from Yugito Nii's mouth and body off from the tree she will be my playmate and you two will be my servant to get my things for me for your life time.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka he was worried that Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii I am sorry what I say about you two that was kinda mean what I say about the monsters.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono to go to the tree to free Yugito Nii from the ducted taped from her mouth and body on the tree please and thank you Tsukune Aono.

Tsukune said to Moka Akashiya okay I will do that first to free Yugito Nii from the ducted taped from her mouth and body on the tree then I will help you okay Moka Akashiya.

Tsukune Aono took the ducted off from Yugito Nii's mouth and body off from the tree, Tsukune said to Yugito are you okay did Saizo Komiya hurt in anywhere on your body.

Yugito said to Tsukune Aono no he did not hurt me anywhere of body he just put the ducted taped off my mouth and body, he want to keep me quiet and can not scream out help or move my body around, thank you for saving me from Saizo Komiya.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono, Tsukune Aono but why? Why did you come back?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya and Yugito there's something I want to tell you two.

Saizo Komiya said to Tsukune Aono, Then say it boy before you die right now the spot you will die is here.

Moka Akashiya said to Yugito Nii and Tsukune Aono, Run Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii this is Saizo's true form!

Tsukune and Yugito Nii said to Moka Akashiya, This is Saizo Komiya? Are all the monsters like this?

Saizo Komiya said to himself could it be? That if Moka Akashiya takes off that cross of from her neck?

Moka Akashiya said to Yugito Nii was running to see if Tsukune Aono is okay from Saizo Komiya attacks.

Saizo Komiya said to Tsukune Aono, Ha! What's the matter little vampire? I've always wanted to test my strength against one of you! Too bad you're just trash!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono, No! This is awful! He came back for us! I'm sorry. I used to used to want to believe. That I could really have a human friend but I'm a vampire. I suck the blood of human. I hurt them. I wanted to think that right person and I could overcome that. But I guess it's impossible I'd end up hurting you too, Tsukune Aono.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya it's true. I'm weak and ordinary. But I realized I can't just run away like this and leave you two. Moka and Yugito Nii I want to be your friend. Yes you're a vampire. But I really like you!

Saizo Komiya said to Tsukune Aono, Are you deaf? I told you to stay away from her at all times.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune, why are saving us from Saizo Komiya true form.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii, Get away. Save yourself Moka Akashiya and Yugito.

Moka Akashiya said to herself, Oh. The Rosario came off. That when Moka Akashiya will transform into her true self.

Saizo Komiya said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono, Hey! What in the hell is going with the bright around Moka Akashiya.

Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya, when I take off this Rosario. I get really scary that when my opponent get scare out of their pants. Her hair turned silver!

Saizo Komiya said to himself, what is this? That radiating power! It's not her anymore! It's something else! It's happening!

Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to them the vampire that is Moka Akashiya true for of her.

Saizo Komiya said to himself Red eyes and unearthly power! So the legends are true! The most fearsome of monsters the vampire!

The real Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya What's the matter little boy? I thought you wanted to snuggle. So why not show us how strong you are and Gimme a hug?

The real Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya Really is that all you've got? You are a weakness monster into Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Saizo Komiya said to himself, why does she duck? Why does she move out of the way from the attacks?

The real Moka Akashiya said to Saizo Komiya learn your place typical monster all size. I said, learn your place.

Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to them her energy so powerful so cold! She's like completely different person!

The real Moka Akashiya said to Yugito Nii and Tsukune Aono what? Are you afraid of me? Are you nice Moka Akashiya?

Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to Moka Akashiya which one is the real Moka Akashiya?

The real Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii don't be so jittery. It's been a while since I've been awakened I'm still drowsy. I won't hurt you. Cause your blood tastes too good to me. Even when the real me is asleep. Multiple personalities this one's a lot scarier. But she's really cute too! Till we meet again. You just keep babysitting Moka Akashiya. Kay?

Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to them; Moka was going to sleep on Tsukune Aono body. It's over?

The bus driver said himself you're awfully young for this place sonny good luck to you, now.

Rose Momochi said to Saizo Komiya do you want to get your revenge on Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii what they did to you. Do you want to join the team Millennium road ninja team (Demon squad targets team)?

Saizo Komiya said to Rose yes I do want to join the team Millennium road ninja team (Demon squad targets team) and to get my revenge on Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Rose Momochi said to Saizo Komiya I will tell you how to get to our hideout base at the Barcelonia Spain to the Island okay that where you go to hide away from Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii and go now to the hideout spot I am not finished here yet.

Rick said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii what happen to you three, you been into a fight darn I miss the fight against Saizo Komiya.

Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii said to Rick where were you all of this battle happen to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii. You miss a good party.

Rick said to Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii sorry I was somewhere into the Yokai Academy School for the monsters campus.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to them, and so their truly bizarre student life begins of the Yokai Academy School year start now.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii and Rick G'morning! Whatcha doing today Rick, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Ni?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to them we think we made the right choice. Of course sometimes we still have ours doubt.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune, Tsukune Aono thanks for being there to be my friend that was a nice thing what you did come back to help me to defeated Saizo Komiya. Geez! I get so nervous around you!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Really? I want to know who is that person you feelings for.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said Tsukune Aono and Rick, but I've found someone special here that I wouldn't find anywhere else. Yeah 'cause I keep wanting to suck your blood!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, see what I mean? No

**Chapter 6: Test 2: Kurumu of the Black dream**

Rick woke up at 5:00am early into the morning to do his training and Exercise to build his strength up before the Yokai Academy School open for the students.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune woke up at 5:30 early into the morning to see where Rick was right now he at the entrance of the tunnel training and exercise.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady good morning to his guardians did you have a good sleep last night.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to yes we did have a good from last night, did you have a good sleep last night also Rick.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune yes I did have a good sleep from last night.

It was time to go to Yokai Academy School to learn more about monsters and humans beings into the world to meet up with Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii at the front of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Far from any human habitation there was a school hidden behind a magical barrier stands Yokai Academy a school for monsters! School rules require them to maintain human disguises but every student is actually a monster!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to them except for us two hapless human and if they find out we're dead!

The classroom students were outside said to them it's her! It's Moka and Yugito Nii! She looks even cuter than usual like there's a light all around her. So bright! So bright! Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii. The hottest girls in school ever.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii good morning there. Did you two have a good sleep from last night?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick good morning yes we did have a good sleep from last night.

The classroom students were outside said to them, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii were with these two guys? They won't stand for it! Them again! Why them? Why them? It's wrong! Just wrong!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito ii, fate must be joking us. Sticking me in a school full of monsters. The letting us meet someone as wonderful as Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii! She's the only reason I'm not running away.

Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii I must go see my guardians at the clinic inside the Yokai Academy School for the monsters see you later okay.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono, Tsukune I know it must be lonely being the only human here. But I'm here for you. If there's anything I can do just ask, okay?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya why are so nice to me?

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono why? Because I love to suck your blood!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii, Ow! She did it again! She did it again! It's hard to believe sometimes that the reason I stay is her!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono, I'm sorry your scent is just so intoxicating! I think I'm addicted to your blood, Tsukune!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii I'm not your personal cafeteria to get your food by sucking on my neck.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said Tsukune Aono, Tsukune wait! Tsukune where is he going?

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were keeping their eyes on Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii from distinct away from Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick you must go follow Tsukune Aono anywhere go okay do not let him out of your sight alright Rick.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune I will not let Tsukune Aono out of my sight okay Teachers.

Tsukune Aono said to himself, this sure isn't the high school experience I expected. Does she have to suck my blood every time she sees me? What if she only hangs out with me because she wants my blood? If that's true what am I going to do? I can't lose my only friend at this scary school! Oh.

The girl said to that boy someone please help me is there person is out there to give me hand please and thank you. Please help me. I'm so faint.

Tsukune Aono said to the girl oh man not this again. This time it was a girl was asking for help. Here let me help you stand up.

The girl said to that boy oh thank you so much. I've always been delicate, see you. It's my chest. See I have these spasms and my chest feel tight. Like it could just burst!

Tsukune Aono said to the girl chest burst so big gonna burst. Gonna AGH! No idiot what are you thinking?

The girl said to the boy please look into my eyes. My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends okay?

The boy said to Kurumu Kurono eyes so pretty. Want to hold her? What? OO what are you doing? I don't know what am I doing?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to them Tsukune why are you giving a girl a hug they just want to know. No Tsukune.

The bus driver said to himself doing okay eh boy but you be careful of women HEH. He was keeping his eyes on Tsukune Aono and the girl also.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to the man who are you? Are you here to hurt the students at Yokai Academy School for the monsters?

The man said to two girls oh just a passerby to see how the Yokai Academy School for the monsters was standing up strong.

Rick said to himself there last member for the new squad #7 for the Yokai Academy School for the monsters allies of the Hidden Rain village.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to them we can't believe this. Who is she? What is she doing to you? I'm not your personal cafeteria! Why do I always feel like sucking blood when I'm with Tsukune? What's wrong with me? Enough quit whining. Don't let your guard down. HUH? What? Who? That voice?

Kurumu Kurono said to the girl so they say you're a vampire. It's quite the gossip in class 1. Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii right?

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to the girl you! The girl who was just with Tsukune Aono! When did you get so friendly with.

The students inside the hallway said to them whoa so graceful and so petite except for her. Incredible she almost as cute as Moka Akashiya and Yugito! Impossible! Who is she?

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii I am Succubus Kurumu Kurono and I am here to defeat you.

(**Bite-size monster encyclopedia Succubus: A female spirit identified since the middle ages who enters the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them.**)

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said them wait isn't it against the rules to reveal your identity?

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii I can't stand it! An airhead like you getting in the way of my grand plan!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii plan! What is your plan Kurumu Kurono? What are you talking about?

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii HEH. My plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation Yokai Harem! My plan was infalible. Every boy in the school would be mesmerized by my beauty. Until you came along and the fools fell for you instead! I will never lose in a battle of Feminine do you hear?

The students inside the hallway said to them jealousy! Intense jealousy! A refreshing level of jealousy, in fact.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii that's why I decided to show you that you don't have a chance against me. By stealing your little boyfriend from you!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Kurumu Kurono no leave Tsukune Aono out of this! This is between us lady.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii when I got close I noticed he has a very pleasant scent, doesn't he? Almost like a human. Is his blood tasty? Is that what you use him for? Good luck finding another food source after I take him from you!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Kurumu Kurono that's not true I don't use him for my cafeteria.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii! Oh here you two are. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappear like that and there's something else I want to apologize to you two for.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono OOOO! It's my hero! How can I ever thank you, Tsukune? Why is Kurumu Kurono here? Wait I'm here to apologize to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono I can't believe I was worried about you. Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii's mad? I don't think I wanna see Moka and Yugito mad! No Tsukune! Kurumu's tricking you! She isn't really nice! Get away!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii HUH? Why? Why is she saying such terrible things? OHHH another fainting spell! Tsukune catch me!

Kurumu Kurono said Tsukune Aono Allure! She doesn't want Tsukune Aono be with Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii at all of the school years.

Tsukune Aono said to himself It's happening again. When I look into her eyes. I feel so strange.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Please believe me. She's going to devour you, Tsukune!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Devour me? Come on Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii! You're the one who suck my blood.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono oh. Is that what you want to say to me, Tsukune? Moka with Yugito Nii was upset with Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii HUH? Moka wait he didn't mean to say those things about Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune asked Rick why you are not with Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono into the hallway.

Rick said to Teacher Lady and Teacher Shizune I must to keep myself away from Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Tsukune Aono, I must keep my distinct from them. I always have an eye out on Yugito Nii with Moka Akashiya into the hallway on the second floor of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself I did it! I made that floozy cry! OOOOO, the look of shock on her face! That felt too good! Why did I say those things to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii? Now it'll be a cinch to make Tsukune my slave and then. Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono said to himself What's happening? What am I doing? One minute I'm apologizing to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii and the next-

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono J know you're feeling down, Tsukune. I'm sorry. Let me hold you and make it all better.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to them Why do they like Tsukune Aono? Is it really only for his blood? Weakling. Tsukune is under a spell! EEP! "Allure a typical succubus spell for enslaving men. What's this? A voice from my Rosario? I am your other self. Speaking from deep within your psyche. Using the Rosario as a medium. My other self?

The other self of Moka Akashiya said to Moka Akashiya with a succubus is a demon who confounds men. It's said that a man who kissed by one will be her slave forever you better hurry before the poor sap is lost for good.

Rick was at the door of the clinic where Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono were o the same bed.

Tsukune Aono said to himself Kurumu Kurono, Kurumu? Too weird my brain so fuzzy. Gotta. Gotta fight this.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono OOO. I love this moment! The kiss that seals the conquest and slaps that twit's face!

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono wait. No! I have someone that I like to be with friends.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself Oh! What a grip smooch time. Huh? She was surprise that Tsukune just give her a hug.

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono I'm sorry. But I can't. There's someone else. I won't betray her.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono No way! I hit him with allure! I hit him with the full press! How? How can you resist me? Do you want her so much more? I humiliated myself for you! I even acted weak for you!

Tsukune said to Kurumu Kurono EEEEK! Kurumu? What is this girl anyway? He was surprise she change into her true form in front of Tsukune.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune I've never lose top anyone never until Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii! Now I'm mad!

Tsukune Aono said to himself YAAAAA! He was totally surprise that she turn into a monster Succubus.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Whatever she loves I will destroy! You must die right now.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Kurumu Kurono Stop right now leaves Tsukune Aono alone right now.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii I am so happy to see you two again.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Kurumu Kurono Get away from him right now you insane monster girl. Ack!

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii WHA…? GYAAAA! She went outside of the Yokai Academy School for the monster's clinic room.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune, Run Tsukune! Now! Get to a safe place right now.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii Wait a minute! What the heck is going on here?

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono I'm sorry I got you into this. That girl is a succubus. She has some grudge against me and she's trying to get back at me by going after you.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii Oh man. Moka and Yugito Nii I almost let you down.

Kurumu Kurono sad to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii GRRRR. Knocking me all the way out here. I suppose you think you're strong. Now try it without surprise. I'll finish you three at the same time.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Take my Rosario off! Please Tsukune! I can't take it off by myself! But I've got to able to free my powers!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii Saying your little goodbyes? How sweet!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii the trees! Her claws! He was totally shock about Kurumu Kurono shape claws cut through the trees.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono Pull this off or she'll kill us all one killed! Hurry!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii okay I will try to pull the Rosario off from your neck okay.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii What? It's not coming off? It's not coming off! Why? Why? Last time it was easy! HUH? Moka What?

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono. Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii All my rage over nothing! Weaklings. That's all you are! Dead weaklings!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Everything's clear to me now. It's Tsukune I want to protect. Not his blood. Tsukune is my friend! That is my heart's truth! If it's me you hate just kill me!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii my aren't you cute you three must died.

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono No I'm the fool who got tricked! I won't let Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii suffer for me!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii AAAH! What's this? What's happening!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii I did it for good or ill. I've freed the monster inside her. The other Moka her true nature!

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya So much power. It can't be her! Her hair turning from brown to silver? Just like the legend then she really is a vampire!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Just in time to. Weird when I got really desperate it came right off! How does it this work?

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya the race of succubus is dying out! Therefore each of us has one great mission to find a male worthy of fathering her offspring! That's why I wanted to enslave the boys of Yokai because surely one of them would be a monster enough to become my "mate of fate"! But you, Moka Akashiya ruined all that! And you will pay!

The Real Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono I will pay? For interfering with your selfish little plans? You, sweetheart, need to learn a bit of humility. Too slow.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya OH! My tail you are hurting me with my tail why are you doing this.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono What if I pull this off? Will you learn your place? Your attacks are too direct. Too angry. You act so tough. But you're just a little girl. Learn your place. And you'll never get older.

Kurumu Kurono said to the real Moka Akashiya No. HUH? She was surprise that Tsukune stopped the real Moka Akashiya attacked Kurumu Kurono.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono What are you doing? Get out of the way! That witch almost killed you!

Tsukune Aono said to the real Moka Akashiya I know. And I also know that no one deserves to be killed. Sure Kurumu can be dark and violent. But some people might say that about Moka, Too.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Don't get the wrong idea. I just didn't want your blood to be stolen. I'm not like your "other" Moka.

Rick finally shows up with Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune was at the crash area at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters where Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono and Yugito were.

And so ends. Another night at Yokai Academy School for the monsters for Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii and Rick.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii What? Your Rosario talked to you? He was surprise that Moka Akashiya told him about it.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Yup. This time that voice saved us. I wonder if the magical seal is weakening. Tsukune tell me the truth. If the Rosario stops working will you still like me?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii Don't be stupid! I don't care if you get scary or drink blood! To me you'll always be Moka!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick, Tsukune and Rick were talking to each other about things.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii, Moka with Yugito were talking to each other about things.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Rick, Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii, Good morning to you four how are you doing today.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kurumu Kurono, Kurumu? They were surprise that Kurumu came toward Tsukune and Moka at the graveyards.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Kurumu Kurono What are you doing here? She has a present to give to Tsukune right now.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii I baked some cookies for you, Tsukune!

Tsukune Aono said Kurumu Kurono HUH? Why for me? He was confused that Kurumu made some cookies for him.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Remember when I said how I have to find a "mate of fate"? Well I have! And it's you! You risked your life to save mine! I'm in love!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Who should we invited to the wedding? When we get married.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono AGH! She's gone insane! Tsukune do something!

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii Everything I do makes it worse!

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were laughing their heads off so hard that Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono heard them laughing out loud.

**Chapter 7: Test 3: Going Clubbing **

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune woke up at 7:00am into the morning to get ready for the day; Rick must be there at 7:30am into the morning at Yokai Academy School for the monster to meet up with Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Really? It's okay that I could suck the blood from your neck.

Tsukune Aono with Rick said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii yes it is okay with me Moka Akashiya you could have some of my blood.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to Tsukune Aono with Rick oh, Tsukune Aono I'm so happy we all are friends at the first day of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Tsukune Aono with Rick said Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii Moka we were happy to be your friends on the first day of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono with Rick this is the first time that you're voluntarily letting me suck your blood!

Tsukune Aono and Rick we can't believe it's been a month already since we came to Yokai Academy a month pretending to be a monster. The only reason we are doing it is to be closer to Moka Akashiya and Yugito. A great idea except for that blood thing!

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono you're blood so delicious that I can't help myself to contain my thirst for the blood.

Tsukune Aono said to himself not to mention anemic something she just doesn't understand is it too simple just to be friends?

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to the classroom we are having two guess are coming to the classroom of 1-3 today there names are Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to the two new Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune with the homeroom 1-3 classroom we are having a new student her name is Rose Momochi.

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Rose Momochi to come inside the classroom of 1-3 homerooms.

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Rose Momochi to introduce you to the student inside the homeroom.

Rose Momochi said to the student inside the classroom hello it nice to meet all of you at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were totally surprise that Rose Momochi was at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters to join up at the clubs.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune I do not know why Rose Momochi is here at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters I am puzzle what Rose Momochi is thinking about now.

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to the student inside the classroom of 1-3 as you all know the goal of this Academy is to teach monsters how to coexist with human society. It's time to bring that to the next level starting today you will each join a club!

Tsukune Aono and Rick were surprise that they have to join a club that was totally shock what Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome says.

Teacher Lady Ms. Nekonome there's no better way to understand human thinking than by participating in human sports and hobbies! Plus you'll get so much better at physical transformation by having to keep your human forms during different activities!

One of the students said to Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome um sensei may I asked a question please and thank?

Teacher Lady said to that student yes you may asked the question about the activities of the clubs okay?

The student said to Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome what club did you practice keeping your human form at?

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to the student mee yowr! Now any more question about club participation? Excellent the look over the list of clubs available and pick the one that suits you! Come check out my newspaper club too! Plug.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito this is amazing! I didn't think there'd be so many!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono what club should we join? What should be the first activities we should do?

Rose Momochi has her eyes on Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii into the hallway were talking about which activities should they go first at Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick was on the second floor was keeping his on Rose Momochi what is Rose Momochi thinking about doing to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Yugito Nii.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii how about the swim to have fun into the pool. My parents forced me to go to a swimming school, during elementary school. Something about physical fitness with swimming at least I can look good in front of Moka and Yugito Nii.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono oh but we um it's still too soon to decide! Let's check out more!

The students inside the hall said to them hey it's Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii so that the freshman girl everyone says is so hot. Man she's incredible. I've never seen a girl that cute.

The ghost girl said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito do you want to be a model? Inside the model to get pictures taken by the photography club into the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Tsukune Aono said to the Ghost girl HUH they were scare by the ghost girl.

The ghost girl said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii please model for our ghost photography club! Let us take lots of pictures!

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to the ghost girl EEEEK! Are nudes okay? Run Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii!

The students inside the hallway said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii won't you join our science club? You can test our new love potion!

The other students inside the hallway said to Moka Akashiya Yugito Nii and Tsukune Aono no join our acupuncture club! Mummy club!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito too weird! Too weird! Aren't there any normal clubs in this school? Sure there's always the swim club!

The Lady said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii I'm the club president Tamao Ichinose. C'mon in the water fine.

The students inside the hallway whoa swim club! Swim suits! Wrapped around hot girls! Me! Me I'll join! Me too! I love to swim!

Teacher Lady Ms. Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii right now our club's all girls. I guarantee we'd make you feel welcome.

Tsukune Aono Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to them at last a club that looks normal! Let's go have fun okay.

Rose Momochi was going to the swim club to keep her eyes on Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick are you going to the swim club with Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune I can not go to the swimming pool the reason is at the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure that when Cammy Irwin did the triple slash attack to injured on left side of my stomach.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick we got something for you to go to the swimming pool it is a swimming suit just for you, Rick okay we want you Rick to go have fun at the swimming pool with Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Tsukune Aono.

The girls said to students, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Yugito welcome then to the Yokai Academy swim club! Rose Momochi, Cammy Irwin and Sonya Irwin were inside the swimming pool to have fun for now.

The boys said to them oh yes they score big with the girls into their bikini suit they were in love.

The girls said to the boys everybody into the pool we've got swimsuit for you all the student to have fun okay.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii you've got to admit this look fun! And a perfect way to score points with Moka and Yugito Nii!

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono um Tsukune I don't really want to swim into the pool okay.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya what? I guess she just doesn't understand how I feel. So much for my dream of seeing her in a swim suit.

Teacher Lady Ms Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono hey what are you doing over there? You're supposed to be in this pool.

Ten minutes later Moka Akashiya was in tears sitting down at the table watching Tsukune Aono with the president Ms Lady Tamao Ichinose into the pool.

Rick, Yugito Nii, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were just relaxing into the pool and to have fun also.

The club President Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono my Tsukune you have such great form!

Tsukune Aono said to club President Tamao Ichinose you think so that is a nice thing you say to me at this Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

The club President Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono you just need to work on moving your wrist like this! That's it! Looking good!

Tsukune Aono said to himself this club President Ms Tamao Ichinose is so hot into a bikini swimsuit.

The three boys said to them Tamao sure is mature but why is that Tsukune guy so popular? He shows up with Moka and now one of these days I'm gonna kill him.

Tsukune Aono said himself what the heck am I doing? Somehow I seem to be getting farther and farther from my original goal.

The three girls said to them so that's Tsukune. I see why Tamao set her sights on him! No fooling! He's s real catch. I just wish I'd talked to him first. I'd love to have him all to myself.

The students outside of Yokai Academy School said to them hey did you hear? They say Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono and Rick joined the swim club! Somebody saw them going to the pool. Awesome! Man I gotta see her in a swimsuit!

Kurumu Kurono said to herself Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono and Rick in the swim club? Does that mean Tsukune Aono in it too? She never does anything unless he does it. You're not winning that easily Moka Akashiya! I can wear a swimsuit too! But that's odd. I thought vampires and water.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono enough already Tsukune. Did you join the swim club just so you can flirt with girls? I can't keep watching this! I'm leaving!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya no! Wait! You don't understand! I just wanted to swim with you Moka!

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono no you're the one who doesn't understand! Tsukune I can't. EEK!

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Moka Akashiya you're free to watch but take your fights elsewhere. Although if you ask me. It's a waste of time to care if you're understood or not! The only thing that matters between a man and a woman is take or be taken!

Moka Akashiya said to herself AAH water was on her face, body and her clothes. She was scare of the water.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya; Moka? Where are you going? Please come back to the swimming pool.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono w-wait for me, Tsukune Aono! Please! After when you done your swimming at the swim club okay.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to herself well! I guess the rumors were true! Vampire and water do not mix together.

Moka Akashiya said to herself oh no I can not be with Tsukune Aono into the swimming club.

Rosario said to Moka Akashiya you idiot why would you even go near a pool? Are you stupid little girl.

Moka Akashiya said to her Rosario oh! The Rosario again to talk to me about there weakness of the vampire and the water.

The Rosario said to Moka Akashiya what did you think would happen if you got wet? Water is the vampire's natural enemy! It's shorting out your powers! You may as well just stab yourself with a wooden stake! Your body happens to be mine too, you know! Don't mess with it! And don't let that lame Brained Tsukune push you around!

Moka Akashiya said to the Rosario I don't want it. I don't want this body anymore. Why can't I be like everyone else? I'm a freak! I just wanted to go swimming. I just want to be with Tsukune.

Rose Momochi was swimming toward to Rick to the deep end of the pool to talk about thing when they were together.

Rick said to Rose Momochi why you are here for to get Yugito away from my goal to protect her from the Millennium road ninja team (Demon squad targets team.

Rose Momochi said to Rick no I am here to have fun with my best friend when we were 5 years old when we were little kids do you remember that Rick.

Rick said to Rose Momochi yes I do remember that day when we were 5 years old when we were little kids that when the 2RD Hokage Sandaime was teaching us how to do the water style ninjutsu technique and learn to swim into the deep end also that was fun.

Rose Momochi said to Rick when this fun is over that mean we are enemies to the end that mean we must try to get Yugito Nii and the rest of the demons also do you hear me Rick.

Rick said to Rose Momochi yes I do hear you what you say Rose Momochi that will not happen you and the rest of the Millennium road ninja team (Demon squad targets team) will not get Yugito Nii and the rest of the ninja with the demon inside of them.

Rose Momochi said to Rick it was time me to go to the Millennium road ninja team (Demon squad targets team hideout quarters oh I will not get Yugito Nii today.

Rick said to Rose Momochi thank you for that you will not get Yugito Nii today it the only day that Rose Momochi will keep her word to her best friend Rick for the day of the activity day.

Tsukune Aono said to the President Tamao Ichinose; Tamao I don't think I'll be joining the swim club after all. I'm sorry. Without Moka Akashiya. I just don't care.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono don't be ridiculous Tsukune! Right after we got rid of that annoying little Moka? The fun's just starting! Didn't I tell you? It's take or be taken!

The student said to the two mermaids EEYAAAA! Get away from me! Why are you biting me? YAAAA! Uh? GUH.

Tsukune Aono said to himself what? They bit him and he turned into an old man fast like they suck the life out of the student.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono Heh don't think badly of us. We lure men to the water and suck out their life force. It's just the way we're made! Wanna play? (**Bite size monster encyclopedia Mermaid: Contrary to the sweet image projected in popular fairytales, sailors know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death.**)

Tsukune Aono said to himself Mermaids! Is that the true of the Mermaids at this Yokai Academy School for the Monsters? He was shock that he found out the President Tamao Ichinose was one of them.

The two girl's mermaid said to the students C'mon! Just let us suck out your life force okay? It's no resisting. Powers are unrivaled underwater! Don't worry! We won't actually take your life!

The Student into the swimming pool said to the two girl's mermaids we've heard of clubs with dangerous hazing rituals, but this is we can't believe the school allows this get away!

Tsukune Aono said to himself Mermaids? When did mermaids get scary? What do I do now?

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Tsukune Aono Tee-Hee! Don't be afraid! You're so special Tsukune! I've had my eye on you ever since our opening day ceremony! I've been so hungry to meet you. Because you smell so nice just like a human! And now, finally I get to eat you!

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono; Tsukune so he could hear Moka Akashiya was calling out for him.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya; Moka he was totally in shock that Moka Akashiya came back in the swimming.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono what is going on here? What are they? She was surprise that the mermaid was with Tsukune Aono.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Moka Akashiya what are you going to do vampire? Jump in the water and fight me?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya: the water? It's the vampire natural enemy it will hurt Moka Akashiya right away.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Moka Akashiya come on! Bellyflop in to save your boyfriend! But you can't, can you? Because you can't deal with water! So you're just gonna have to stand there and watch!

Tsukune Aono and The President Tamao Ichinose said to Moka Akashiya NOO! Do not jump into the swimming pool please.

Moka Akashiya said to The President Tamao Ichinose you think I can't? Well I can. I can!

Tsukune Aono said to himself AGH! What's happening? Moka Akashiya? What happened? Why did Moka Akashiya dive into the water?

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono; Kurumu why are you at the swimming pool! He saw her on the edge of the pool.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono do something! Why aren't you saving her? The water will kill Moka Akashiya. If you don't save her, Moka Akashiya will die into the swimming pool.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Don't you know? Water robs vampires of their powers! It can even kill them!

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono I didn't. I didn't know! "Come swim Moka Akashiya." "It's fun." Moka Akashiya what have I done? Forgive me, Moka. Forgive Me.!

The President Tamao Ichinose and the two girl's said to them AAAH! What now? Where is this huge wave coming from?

Kurumu Kurono said to herself that incredible burst of energy. It's the other side of Moka Akashiya. She was surprise that Tsukune Aono went after her and pulls the Rosario off from Moka Akashiya's neck.

Tsukune said to himself I did it! I pull off the Rosario! The other Moka awaken. He was happy that the real Moka Akashiya was awakens up for the battle against the President Tamao Ichinose.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to herself it can't be so much power. Is this what the rumors were all about? Is she really this powerful? Vampire.

The real Moka Akashiya said to the President Tamao Ichinose how dare you? Get your filthy hand off from Tsukune Aono now. And who are you. To ridicule me? I saw Tsukune first! And I'm not letting you have him! Now die!

The President Tamao Ichinose said to the real Moka Akashiya I don't care how powerful you are you're in our world now! If you want to beg for your life now's the time!

The real Moka Akashiya said to the President Tamao Ichinose HMF. You think I'm afraid of a school of fish? Don't make me laugh. What the? You're slow! And you're all talk! A perfect midair target! Die

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya: Moka watch out for the president Tamao Ichinose sneaky tricks okay.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to the real Moka Akashiya AHA HA HA! Mine! I will kill both of you right at the swimming pool. That will be your burial graveyard at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself well duh. "Midair isn't their world is it? She is the wrecking force against all sorts of monsters.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono so easy to reel 'em in. Just like a fish on the hook of the fishing line.

Tsukune Aono said to the real Moka Akashiya; Moka he went to see if the real Moka Akashiya is alright from the swimming pool after the battle against the President Tamao Ichinose.

The real Moka Akashiya was angry at Tsukune Aono and bitch slap Tsukune Aono on his left cheek on his face.

Kurumu Kurono said to the real Moka Akashiya what did you do that for? She was shock that the real Moka Akashiya slapped Tsukune Aono on his cheek.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono the other Moka was in tears. Tormenting herself with feelings of worthlessness. Just because she couldn't swim! Such are the wounds that living in the human world has left her with. She deserves better than a fool like you who only thinks of himself! Get out of here human.

Rose Momochi returns to the swimming pool where the real Moka Akashiya fought the President Tamao Ichinose into the pool.

Rose Momochi said to the President Tamao Ichinose do you want your revenge on Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya to have a score with them.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Rose Momochi yes I do want my revenge against Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya from beaten me up into the swimming pool.

Rose Momochi said to the President Tamao Ichinose do you want to join up with the Millennium road ninja team to get the all of the nine tails demons for the Demon squad targets team.

The President Tamao Ichinose said to Rose Momochi yes I will join the Millennium road ninja team to help you to get the all of the nine tails demon.

Then Rose Momochi said to the President Tamao Ichinose let's go out of the Yokai Academy school for the monsters okay and to go to the new hideout base at the Barcelonia Spain on the Island.

The next day of the Yokai Academy School for the monsters Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Rick didn't come to class. Three days later.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Tsukune Aono; oh Tsukune! Just the person I wanted to see! Have you decided what club to join yet? You, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick are the only ones who haven't made their choices.

Tsukune Aono said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome no I'm afraid I haven't choice a club quit yet.

MS. Shizuka Nekonome said to Tsukune Aono oh I'm so glad! Then you can both join my club. The newspaper! No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing. Please pretty please?

Tsukune Aono said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome Newspaper club? Well that sounds pretty safe. Except. Without Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick. I don't care what club I'm in. Honestly.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome we'd love to join, Sensei!

Tsukune Aono said to himself HUH? Wha? Who say that we will join Ms. Shizuka Nekonome newspaper club.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick said to Tsukune Aono Morning Tsukune! There was reason why we were late for Yokai Academy School for the monsters sorry.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick; Moka, Yugito and Rick, I was afraid you'd never come back.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Rick said to Tsukune Aono we had to recuperate from the trauma we went though. In other word, I over slept!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick we are glad! We are so glad! Oh yes! Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Rick should always be smiling!

Ms Shizuka Nekonome said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Rick and Tsukune Aono all right then! We have a club! Welcome and we will have a new student is coming to the Yokai Academy School for the monster. This girl is coming from Hong Kong, China, Her name is Chung-Li Xiang.

Kurumu Kurono said to Ms Shizuka Nekonome I'll join the club too! Kurumu?

**Chapter 8: Test 4 Coexistence**

The morning was so quiet though the day no students were around at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters. That when Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were woke up at 4:00am early into the morning to meet up with Chung-Li Xiang at the entrance to the monsters world.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Chung-Li Xiang you must go with Rick to the same classroom 1-3 and newspaper club to keep your eyes on Yugito Nii, Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono is that okay with you, Chung-Li Xiang.

Chung-Li Xiang said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune I will keep my eyes on Rick, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono where ever they go I will follow them into the shadows okay Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Chung-Li Xiang we must go back the dorm where the camp sight was to wait for Rick and Yugito Nii wake up from their sleep okay.

Chung-Li Xiang said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune okay I will hide to keep myself out of the sight from everybody until the class start okay talk you later teachers.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune was heading back to the camp that where Yugito Nii and Rick were starting to wake up at 5:00am into the morning from their sleep.

Rick and Yugito Nii said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune good morning we are heading out for doing some training okay see you later okay Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

Rick sense there were someone was watching Yugito Nii and him were training it was the energy that he knows very well it can not be her.

Yugito Nii said to Rick why are you acting so strange? Which person did you sense? Who she that person? What is her name is?

Rick said to Yugito Nii sorry those questions I can not answer there was something is going to happen at the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

It was time for Rick and Yugito Nii to meet up with Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono at the front of the Yokai Academy School's door.

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono said to Rick and Yugito Nii good morning did you have a good sleep last night.

Rick and Yugito Nii said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono yes we did have a good sleep from last night.

Rick and Yugito Nii said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono did you three have a good sleep from last night.

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono said to Rick and Yugito Nii yes we three did have a good sleep from last night.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono please Tsukune? Please let me suck on your blood!

This is Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Rick, Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono. A freshman at Yokai Academy. And a vampire.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono MMM! Your blood is so delicious! I'm gonna get addicted! Giggle!

Tsukune Aono said to himself one of these days I'm going to collapse and not get up. And this is me, Tsukune and Rick. The school's lone human students. Yep we're still sticking it out. And we're going to continue as long as Moka doesn't kill us! And begins another monstrous day.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Yugito Nii; Tsukune, Rick and Yugito we are starting our club today newspaper club! It's so much fun being in the same club as you!

Kurumu Kurono said to herself HEHEHEH! Now that I've join this club. It won't be long until I've got my "mate of fate" by the heart strings! Moka Akashiya I shall not lose to you!

Ms Shizuka Nekonome said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono and Rick, I want to introduce you five the new student will joining the newspaper club her name is Chung-Li Xiang she from Hong Kong China.

Rick has a strange feeling that he knows that new student from somewhere but can't finger it out.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Li how about sitting near by Rick, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono.

Chung-Li Xiang said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome thank you for letting me to be part of the Yokai Academy School for the monster newspaper club.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang okay everyone! Thank you all for joining! Now let's all get down to running a newspaper!

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome this is it?

Tsukune Aono said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome sensei I really don't know anything about this club. Is it only supposed to have seven members?

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono Rick and Chung-Li Xiang oh but it doesn't!

The man said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang my apologies.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Kurumu Kurono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang here is our other member!

The man said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang it's awfully bad form to be late to the first meeting.

The man said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang I am Ginie Morioka. Greetings! Your editor for the newspaper.

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono, Yugito Xiang, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang Editor? And no editor has ever had a more a beautiful staff. You can call me "Gin". Or "Ginbo" if you really want. I only wish the flower existed that could match your beauty.

Chung-Li Xiang, Rick and Tsukune Aono said to themselves what a line! Who is this guy? Chung-Li Xiang and Rick have a totally instinct that Ginie Morioka is acting strange around the newspaper club.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang; you can ask gin any question you might have. After all He's sophomore!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang you can count on me.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune, Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang BRRR! The playboy always makes me nervous.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Ginie Morioka now I have to get to a faculty meeting. Gin will you run the meeting for me?

Ginie Morioka said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome as I said you can count on me to run the newspaper club for you, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome.

Tsukune Aono said to Ms. Shizuka Nekonome What? Sensei you're leaving already? He was totally surprise that Ms. Shizuka Nekonome leaving the classroom for the faculty meeting.

Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang; what are you afraid of? Getting along with an upper classman? Think of it as a lesson in coexistence!

Rick and Chung-Li Xiang were sitting at the back of the classroom minding their own business keeping their nose out of and trouble into the newspaper club.

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang now then I suppose you're asking yourself. What is this club? Our objective is simple: the publication of the school newspaper! Our duty is to uncover any and all storied of interest to this school. Even if it means putting our lives in danger! Understand this is no club for slackers! When you walk in here. You give us your soul!

Moka Akashiya said Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang he seem. UM. Like a strong leader. Doesn't he?

Tsukune, Rick, Yugito, Li and Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya we guess so to make this work with Ginie Morioka with the newspaper club.

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang but the most important thing is to have fun! Now would you kindly put this poster on the back wall?

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to Ginie Morioka okay. Are you sure it's okay to put this so high up?

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang good point. A tad higher. HUH? A tad higher than this? Good point much higher!

Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii and Rick said to themselves he's so serious. But so flaky! What's the deal with this guy? HUH? Why's he squatting down like that? And he just exactly where is he looking? He. He can't be. WAAAGH! He's looking up their skirts! Gin! I can't believe you!

Gin Morioka said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang "higher, higher, higher," he says! HUH?

Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii, Rick said to Ginie Morioka don't play innocent! You were looking up their skirts!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii and Rick preposterous! What an idea that I would do anything so degrading!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka WHAT? But he was looking! He was totally looking!

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to Ginie Morioka, Tsukune Aono and Rick Oh Tsukune Aono and Rick only mentioned. That they saw your underwear!

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to Tsukune Aono and Rick WHAT? How dare them looking underneath ours skirts.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang Ginie Morioka you're the one who saw it!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang we didn't see anything! Well, I mean I did see but accidentally! He's the one who.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick you're two a real dummies, aren't you? I'm so glad! Meeting you two has been a laugh riot!

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to themselves OOH. Did Tsukune Aono and Rick really see my? How embarrassing! What did we wear today?

The Rosario said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang what do you think you're doing?

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to Moka's Rosario EEEK! Oh it's just the Rosario!

The Rosario said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang what do you mean just? Whatever, be on your guard all right? I sense something dangerous about him. Smells like he's hiding some real power. Don't turn your back on this Gin guy.

Ginie Morioka said to himself Ah! Such a beautiful moon! Nearly a match for your beauty. Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang.

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick sorry but we don't like perverts!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii hey. Wait. Are you still mad? We told you what happened yesterday was an accident!

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Li oh, right. You accidentally turned into a pervert. I believe him. But we have our pride! So we'll give them the silent treatment for a while.

Ginie Morioka said to these two ladies students Ah! Ladies! Grant me a moment of your time. May I ask you two ladies something?

The two ladies students of Yokai Academy School said to Ginie who's he? He's so cute! OOO!

Ginie Morioka said to the two ladies students of Yokai Academy School anything you wanna know! The one Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang spend so much time with Tsukune Aono and Rick. Are they going out?

The two ladies students of the Yokai Academy said to Ginie Morioka oh well, were not sure but. They're a pretty odd couple. They are after Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii! Totally! He's just so average! And Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang's so beautiful even the girls sigh over her! Oh but remember? Somebody saw Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono saw Moka and Kurumu Kurono with Yugito kissing Tsukune Aono and Rick on the neck and lips! So maybe they are going out!

Ginie Morioka said to the two ladies students of the Yokai Academy School Neck? Kissing on the neck and the lips? That's not right! It's not even funny! Tsukune Aono and Rick is bad! Bad!

The two ladies students of Yokai Academy School said to themselves what's with him?

They were shock at Ginie Morioka.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick we're holding our club meeting on the roof today. Come with me.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself OOO! Tsukune Aono and Rick why are you inside hallway? Who are you two talking to?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick! I. Huh? They are talking about something.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka on the roof? But isn't this the back of the school? Why are we meeting here?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick HAHAHA! Not to worry! The others will be here soon. I owe you two an apology for yesterday. I hope Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii wasn't too angry?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka angry they didn't speak a single word to us all day! They can be pretty mean when they're mad. We've gotta find a way to shake this image of being some kind of prev!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Ah! At last! Here we are, Tsukune and Rick.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka Here! Where are we at? This is strange spot we do not know this location of the Yokai Academy School that well.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick you two see that little window up there? Take a look though it.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka Huh? Why? Do you want us to take a look at the window for?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick just look! It's a laugh riot! To go to the little window to see.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka a riot? They were standing on the grates at the wall.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Oh and one other thing. Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Li with Yugito is even more beautiful than they say! It was love at first sight for me. I'm serious. I am going to make Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Li with Yugito mine!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka What? Why dump this on me all of a? What's going on in there? So noisy. Wait isn't this? Gin! This is.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Precisely the girls' locker room. It's not nice to peep. Tsukune and Rick. And it's not smart to be caught doing it on camera! Tsukune and Rick, Won't Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii be upset when they sees this picture?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka What? You set us up! Delete that shot! Of the picture right now okay.

All of the ladies students of Yokai Academy School into the locker room said to themselves Hey! Did you hear two guy's voice just now?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Heh. You're making this so easy. Now don't tell anyone what happened. Unless you want this picture to exchange hand through the whole school! All's fair in love and war. My friends. Until next time.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to themselves he's disappeared into the thin air! They were surprise he vanished.

All of the ladies students of Yokai Academy School said to Tsukune Aono and Rick there he is! Voyeur pervert!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to all of the ladies student of Yokai Academy School NOOOOO! How did this happen?

All of the ladies students of Yokai Academy School said to themselves catch the perverts! And kill them!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to themselves this is awful. If Moka sees us like this. (Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii they don't like perverts!) We've got to do something!

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune Aono and Rick! Is it really true?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii It's misunderstanding! We had no intention of peeping but. NO! Shoot not again.

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick please tell us. You two weren't peeping through that window. Were you?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii Um well. But we didn't mean to! You've got to believe us! Believe us.

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii Ah. Here you are Moka and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Ni. A lovely night. And such a beautiful full moon, Yes?

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii said to Ginie Morioka Gin. What are you doing at the roof of Yokai Academy School?

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii I heard about Tsukune Aono and Rick. The fool. I hear they still have them tied up. Don't tell me you're shedding tears for them? This is being passed all around the school.

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii saw the picture of Tsukune and Rick looking through the ladies locker room. OHH!

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung- Li Xiang with Yugito Nii I suppose they'll call it an "accident".

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii there's no need to tell them you've seen the picture. It's too sad. Better just to forget all about them. Don't you think?

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li with Yugito Nii said to Ginie Morioka Oh. They were so quiet tonight nothing to say to Ginie.

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li with Yugito Nii Tonight. I will comfort you three girls.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to themselves AGH! We're locked in! He's a beast. Gin act's all smooth. But he's a beast! If we don't do something Moka Akashiya and Li with Yugito will be.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono and Rick, Tsukune and Rick? Tsukune and Rick it's me!

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li with Yugito Nii said to Ginie Morioka Let us go! Gin what do you think you're doing?

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li with Yugito Nii what am I doing? Holding you three gentle in my arms.

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii said to Ginie Morioka You were not! You were feeling us up!

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li with Yugito Nii well. It is a full moon. Isn't it? And under the full moon my power surges. And so do my appetites. So don't fight me. That will only make me mad. And I'll lose control.

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii said to Ginie Morioka No! Stop! Tsukune Aono and Rick said he didn't mean to look. And we believe them! We want to believe them. Not some picture!

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii HEH. Such a sweet, generous girls. It only makes me want you three more. And when I get like this. I simply can't control myself! And I did warn you three. Under the full moon. My appetites grow strong. Now Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii. You three girls are mine!

Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii NOOOO! They were scare out of their skirts and pants. They can't do anything to defense themselves against Ginie Morioka.

The two voices said to Ginie Morioka Stop! Right there you are not hurting Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii.

Ginie Morioka said to these two voices you? How can it be? Tsukune Aono, Rick and Kurumu Kurono. You're two supposed to be tied up!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Ginie Morioka Kurumu Kurono let us out from the room we were locked in.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya and Chung-Li Xiang with Yugito Nii I saw everything! I was hiding nearby. When Ginie sent Tsukune and Rick to that window. And trick them into looking!

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono and Rick my scheme ruined. Curse you! Get away from me! (**Bite-size monster encyclopedia Werewolf: Know since the 16TH century, this being shifts from human to wild animal form with the full moon. Its power and viciousness wax and wane with the brightness of its celestial mistress.**)

Tsukune Aono and Rick said Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii we was right! He really is a beast! We've got to help Moka Akashiya, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick wait! It's too dangerous! Werewolves are too powerful as strong as vampires! You two don't stand a chance!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Listen to the girl, fools! You two are dead right now.

Rick said to Ginie Morioka No we are not dead by from your two hands. I will defend Tsukune Aono until he get to Moka Akashiya.

Ginie Morioka said to Rick you do not have the power to stop me by killing you, Rick. When I finished you. I will go after Tsukune Aono and killed him in front of Moka Akashiya.

Rick said to Tsukune Aono go to Moka Akashiya and unleash her true vampires power to defeat Ginie Morioka okay.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune. NOOO! She was upset that Ginie Morioka stops him to getting to her.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono you have two choices. Give Moka Akashiya up nicely. Or keep pursuing her. And die! WHAT. What in?

Kurumu Kurono said to Ginie Morioka. !The Rosario! He tore it off! The seal is broken! Was it an accident or?

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya Red eyes? Can she be a. Vampire. Huh. Heh. HEHEH. So this is Moka's true form! HAHAHAHA! Moka you're perfect! Even your monster form is beautiful! So you're a vampire?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kurumu Kurono, Li and Yugito Doesn't matter what shape he's in he's the same beast on the inside!

Real Moka Akashiya said to Ginie Morioka in your dreams, wolf! It is time to end this fight for all.

Ginie Morioka said to the real Moka Akashiya where are you looking? I'm over here! You nice beautiful vampire of my dreams.

Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono said to Rick, Li and Yugito he's disappeared? He moved so fast!

Ginie Morioka said to the real Moka Akashiya Vampire may be tops in power. But werewolves have the speed! And brighter the moon the faster we are! A werewolf under a full moon. Is unbeatable!

Real Moka Akashiya said to Ginie Morioka Wha? I can't fight him. If I can't see him! He was so fast that real Moka can't keep up with the werewolf speed.

Ginie Morioka said to the real Moka Akashiya accept it! As long as that moon is in the sky, you're helpless!

Tsukune Aono, Rick, Kurumu Kurono, Li and Yugito said to the real Moka Akashiya Moka! No!

Ginie Morioka said to the real Moka Akashiya She stopped me? But how could she? The moon! It's hidden by the clouds! Ha. No need to panic. Who needs the moon? My power runs deep!

Ginie Morioka said to the real Moka Akashiya Submit to me, Moka! GYAAAA! YEEEK! WOMP.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Ginie Morioka If you want to have a chance with me, Dog breath. You'll have to spend some time at the gym first.

Real Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono and Rick until then learn your place. See you two little boys next time okay.

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii said to the entire student of Yokai Academy School Extra! Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kurumu Kurono, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii and Moka Akashiya who'd have guessed. That something like this would become our first story? Seriously! Right Moka?

Moka Akashiya, Chung-Li Xiang, Kurumu Kurono and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Huh? Don't you look up here! We've had enough of you two perverts! ("Tsukune Aono and Rick innocent framed by sophomore Ginie Morioka, a true pervert.")

Ginie Morioka said to himself soon Moka Akashiya, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii you three will be mine!

**Chapter 9: Test 5: Love is a witch**

It was morning day Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were woke up at 6:00am into the morning waiting for Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono to come out of the dorm.

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono said to Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune good morning did you have a good sleep from last night.

Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono yes we did have a good sleep from last night.

Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono did you have a good sleep from last night.

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono said to Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune yes we did have a good sleep from last night.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick there something we do want you to know something about Li we kept it a secret from you, Rick.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune who is the secret about which person it is tell me who.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick it is one of your best friends from the Hidden Leaves village of Konohagakure her name is Chung-Li Xiang.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune no she is at home in Hong Kong China with her father Commissioner Dorya Xiang she must be in school.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick no Chung-Li Xiang is not at Hong Kong China with her father Commissioner Dorya she is at the monster world in Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune is she her where is she into the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Chung-Li Xiang said to Rick hello there my best friend Rick how are you doing today it been a while since we saw each other at the airport.

Rick looked behind his back and was surprise that person was Chung-Li Xiang she was with Rick at the newspaper club since Ms Shizuka Nekonome announce the new student.

Rick said to Chung-Li Xiang I did sense something strange about since I have my eyes on you, Chung-Li Xiang but I can not put a finger on where we did meet at.

Yokai Academy. Where young monsters study. To help them adapt to human society. Only the top students could go to the human world.

Midterm result freshmen 1. Yukari Sendo and Rick. All the female and male said to themselves the test results are up! They can't look!

Although some classes are geared toward monsters. Most would be horribly familiar to any young human. Math, Language, College entrance prep. Successful graduates may move on to human Universities.

Midterms result freshmen 2. Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii, Midterms Results freshmen 13. Moka Akashiya.

The boys students of Yokai Academy School said to them Moka is 13TH? She's not just beautiful she's smart too! And she's not a bitch! The perfect woman! We love you!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Moka! You really are amazing! You're my role model! Middle of class precisely 128. Tsukune Aono. Sometimes Moka seems perfect out of reach. I guess I can see why. She didn't have any friends in middle school. Will you help me study next time?

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Sure! If you promise to let me drink your blood! Okay.

The Student said to Yukari Sendo Hello Yukari. Top of the class again, eh? And only 11 years old. Aren't you glad they let you skip all those grades? We're sure glad. Aren't we? Life would be so boring without our little genius.

Yukari Sendo said to the boy Class President? She was so scare to them to stopped picking on her by her size.

The boy class President said to Yukari Sendo it's just too bad you're not smart enough to learn the school dress code! Or do you think you're special?

Yukari Sendo said to the boy class President Oh! Please, no don't hurt in front of all the students of the Yokai Academy School.

The boys students of Yokai Academy School said to each other what's up? It's that genius kid. The prez is working her over again. What does she expect. Dressing like that?

The boy class President said to Yukari Sendo You make me embarrassed to be president of this class. In fact. Just being in the same class as a dirty little witch. Makes me wanna puke. OW!

Yukari Sendo said to boy class president HEH. HA HA HA! Serve you right to call me dirty little witch!

The boy class president said to Yukari Sendo You're gonna pay for that you little bitch dirty witch.

Moka Akashiya said to the boy class president Stop! Sorry to interrupt, but one thing I can't stand is violence against girls.

Tsukune Aono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang said to Moka Akashiya Moka! They were scare that the boy class president will beat up Moka Akashiya and the genius girl also.

The boys students of Yokai Academy School said to themselves she's jumped in! Moka gonna fight the prez? She's amazing.

The boy class president said to Yukari Sendo HEH. Too many people around. I made my point didn't I, Yukari? Let's split.

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya You saved me! You saved me! My gratitude is profound beyond measure!

Moka Akashiya said to Yukari Sendo Don't mention it! I hate when people get picked on just cause they're different! Beyond measure? You're so smart Yukari! 11 years old? And your outfit is beautiful!

Yukari said to Moka Akashiya You really? No No No No beautiful? You're the B-Beautiful one, M-Moka! In f-f-fact I love you!

Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii said to Yukari Sendo You what? They were surprise that Yukari Sendo say to Moka Akashiya she love her.

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya with Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii from the first moment I saw you. I haven't been able to banish you from my thoughts! And now. May I spend time in your presence? Am I worthy?

Moka Akashiya said to Yukari Sendo Um we could be friends. You could have Rick, Li, Yugito and Tsukune Aono to be your friends also.

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya Oh. Thank. Thank you! That is a very nice thing you, Moka Akashiya say.

Moka scream out so loud all of the Yokai Academy School students hear Moka inside the hallway.

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya Uh. Sigh they're even bigger than they look! And soft! Veritable pillows!

Moka Akashiya said to Yukari Sendo Yukari wait what are you doing to me. They fell down onto the floor.

Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii said to Moka Akashiya and Yukari Sendo what's this all about?

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii Don't interrupt us! Surely you realize that I see right though you, four. How can you even exist in the same reality as Moka? Let alone pretend to know her? Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang, Yugito Nii Grades average, Athletic abilities average, Special talents Ha! A walking exposition on mediocrity! And because Moka is the sun in my firmament. I cannot allow her radiance to be clouded by such as you, four. I am forced to resort to the witch's wand! It will ensure that my beloved is troubled by you four never more!

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii Tsukune, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii! Are you okay?

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii It's magic! I love manipulating brooms! So traditional! I'm a witch, you see! And my magic will keep Moka safe from every yucky boy on earth! (**Bite-size monster encyclopedia Witch: Said to be midway between human and monster, these ancient being live deep in forest and control the energy of nature with their magic.**)

Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li Xiang and Yugito Nii she revealed her true nature?

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li and Yugito Nii Yukari Sendo? Yes I did hear that name before.

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang said to Kurumu Kurono Yeah. We don't know what else to do! We can't even talk to Moka Akashiya and Yugito anymore. Not even at the newspaper club.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself And Tsukune Anon, Rick and Li's here, alone with me! Thank you Yukari Sendo! I've heard about her. Mentally a genius, emotionally still a little girl. None of her classmates like her. Am I surprised?

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li It seems Tsukune Aono and Rick needs some extra persuasion from a voodoo doll! Take that!

Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick what are you doing punching yourself into your face with your fist.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick **putting someone's hair in a voodoo doll grants the voodoo artist power that person.**

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang YEEEEG! Are we doing?

Moka Akashiya said to herself so much noise from the newspaper club. Who are making those noises?

Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono, Rick, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang Sorry I'm late, guys and ladies! Whatcha doing Tsukune Aono and Rick?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kurumu and Chung-Li Xiang NGYAAA! They were embarrassed that they touch Chung-Li Xiang and Kurumu Kurono upper part of their body.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick who dare you two perverts touch Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang at the upper part of their body?

Kurumu Kurono and Li said to Tsukune Aono and Rick EEEK! They scream out loud. They were scare what Tsukune Aono and Rick did to Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang.

Tsukune Aono and Rick we can't stop yourself it look like someone is controlling our bodies to touch the ladies their upper body. OW Tsukune and Rick! Do something about her! We can't take it anymore!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Yukari Sendo Oh Yukari we are happy to see you, Yukari.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii Moka and Yugito quit enabling her! You're not doing any favors by not telling her she's a pain!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono and Rick you're right but she is not a pain in the butt. A pain? But surely not to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo Yukari if you keep acting like this, you'll never make any friends. You'll end up all alone!

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick I don't care. After all I'm a genius! Everyone else is stupid to be my friend!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo who's too stupid? It is the little witch girl is 11 years old.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick beside I've always been alone anyway. Whose need you as friends?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari, Yukari NGH. The pan went to hit Tsukune and Rick's head.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick AHAHAHA! You fell for it! To my little magic tricks.

Tsukune Aono said to Yukari Sendo You. You little dirty witch. He was angry at the little cry baby little witch.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune! How could you? Yelling at a little girl!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii How? Easy! She's a brat! Just keep her away from me, Moka and Yugito!

The boys and girls student into the hallway of Yokai Academy School we heard she' only 11 years old! They're making us go to class with a baby! A baby dressed up as a witch yet! Witches aren't even real monsters! They're hardly better than humans!

Yukari Sendo said to herself I've always been alone. Oh! Are you blind, oaf? Look where you're going

The boy class President said to Yukari Sendo You're the one who should look where you're going. But you like provoking me don't you?

Yukari Sendo said to the boy Mr. President! I like to play pranks on other monster to have fun with them.

The boy class president said to Yukari Sendo you enjoyed embarrassing me in front of the entire school didn't you? I've been waiting to see you ever since. I'll have to teach you to be more respectful.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang we don't understand you, three at all! But how can you stick up for her? Do you like seeing me suffer?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said to Tsukune Aono and Rick that's not it! You should have more compassion, that's all! Can't you see she's hurting?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang was very angry at Tsukune Aono and Rick that they Yukari Sendo feelings. They went after her right away to see if she's okay.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang but Moka, Yugito and Chung-LI where are you going right now?

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono and Rick I'll say one thing for Yukari. She's a real witch. You can see why everyone hates them.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kurumu Kurono What? Everyone hates witches? Why do they hate witches?

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono and Rick don't you know? In the old days they were called "being of the borderline". Halfway between humans and monsters. No one trusts a halfway. They're excluded and discriminated against. In the human world. They're hated even more. Humans killed them for centuries in "witchhunts".

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kurumu Kurono Witchhunts. So she's probably telling the truth. When she says she's always been alone. Alone.

Yukari Sendo said to the boy class President AH! Why are you trying to hurt me? Is it because I'm a witch.

The boy class president said to Yukari Sendo Nasssty thing. So Nasssty is a witch. Lisssten you. We don't need your type in our classs. It's time for you to disssappear! (**Bite-size monster Encyclopedia Lizardman: These reptilian "beastmen" are a lot smarter then they look. They are hunters with a pack mentality who are very hostile to anyone outside their group.**)

Yukari Sendo said to boy class president stop or I'll cast a stronger spell that to control your lizard body.

The boy class president said Yukari Sendo now what ssshould we do with her? No one can see us in this fog. Let's eat her.

Yukari Sendo said to the boy class president my. My wand without it, I'm powerless utterly!

The boy class president said to Yukari Sendo yesss she's young and tender. She will be a good meal to eat.

Moka Akashiya Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said the boy class president stop! Take your hands off Yukari.

The boy class president said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang TSK. Poor Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang they just sssealed their fate.

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang Moka, Yugito and Li save yourself! Forget me! You'll three will get eaten!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said to Yukari Sendo we're sorry Yukari. Whether you like it or not. You're not alone. You don't have to handle everything by yourself. But that all you really need, you know. Just someone you can depend on. You don't have to be in-crazy-love with them. And you don't have to torment people because you're afraid they're going to reject you

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang Quit talking nonsense run Moka, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang save your self from these three Lizardman okay.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said to Yukari Sendo Yukari I understand. How hard it is to be alone. I know. I was alone for a long time ago. That's why I want to help you. I'm your friend Yukari. You can count on me.

The boy class President said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang sssay! Are you ignoring me? Nobody ignores.

Yukari said to the boy class president enough! She was going to use her teeth top bite the boy class president on his arm to let her hand go.

The boy class president said to Yukari Sendo nobody bites the president on his arm to make him! YEEEE!

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo look out! He going to slash you into half and then they will eat you, Yukari.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said to Tsukune and Rick Tsukune and Rick! What are you doing here?

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick? But why? Why are you two here?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo think I understand you a little better now. Like Moka, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said. You're not alone anymore.

The boy class president said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang didn't I tell you? Quit ignoring me! You're disssing me! I hate that!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii, Chung-Li Xiang and Rick said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune he faint on the ground.

The boy class president said to Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang what's the big idea? What? Sssuch power?

Yukari Sendo said to herself Moka has fangs. And eyes like blood. I'm in love again with her.

The boy class president said to the real Moka Akashiya N-No! My brethren. So helpless? What. What are you?

The real Moka Akashiya said to the boy class president coward. Picking on little kids. I won't let tease on the little kids at this Yokai Academy School okay.

Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Chung-Li Xiang and Rick said to Tsukune Aono and Yukari Sendo Tsukune! Yukari! Are you all right? Oh! But why?

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang I did such appalling things. Why would you ever rescue me. Let alone care about me?

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo Let's just say we're friends, okay? And that's what friends do for each other.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang Yukari has really changed! She actually got up in front of the class. And apologized for the pranks she's pulled.

Kurumu Kurono and Chung-Li Xiang said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii I think everybody felt guilty too. About the way they treated her. I'm glad she's growing up.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick Tsukune and Rick my love! Tsukune and Rick were shock that Yukari say she love them.

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said to Yukari Sendo Yukari! They were totally was shock that Yukari was inside the classroom 1-3.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang Ah felicitation! I've just transferred to the newspaper club! How could I not after all?

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang said to Yukari Sendo How could she not?

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito Nii, Rick and Chung-Li Xiang after all, I love Moka, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang so. And I love Tsukune and Rick just as much! Everyday will be a love fest!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito Nii and Chung-Li Xiang said to Yukari Sendo UH. We think have some homework to do.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Yukari Sendo Did someone just say she's growing up?

**Chapter 10: Test 6: The art of the Birthday **

It's been over two months and we're still alive. A human a really average human at a school for monsters.

Tsukune Aono said to himself and I may actually survive until my 16TH Birthday! That's like a miracle! And it's all because of her.

(Moka Akashiya said Tsukune Aono I'll make this your happiest birthday ever.) (Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Oh Moka) (Moka!)

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune so sorry to intrude. But we have a newspaper to publish! Hello Moka Akashiya and Yugito What's this? An art book? Becoming an artist, Are you?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito Nii said to Ginie Morioka N-No it's just um. It is a hobby for us to do okay. #80

Li said to Ginie Morioka sorry I was late the reason why I am because slept in today. I was tired last night.

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito you're looking quite beautiful today. You three really ought to go out with me. After all I love you!

Tsukune Aono and Li how can he blurt out I love you? And give Moka Akashiya and Yugito flowers.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono oh Tsukune! I'm so glad we're in this club together! After all I love you!

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono Ku-Ku Kurumu? He was totally shock that she was so happy that she went to hug Tsukune.

Yukari Sendo said to Ginie Morioka and Kurumu Kurono stop right there! Anyone who harasses or assault Tsukune, Moka Akashiya, Li and Yugito must face my magic! After all I love them!

Ginie Morioka said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito who's that little girl over there at the window standing up.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Ginie Morioka meet our newest member Yukari Sendo. Girl genius.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono save me Tsukune from the spell of Yukari Sendo tricks.

Tsukune and Li said to themselves we guess it's not hard to say. They were embarrassed that Kurumu Kurono was hanging on Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono said to himself okay then! I'm telling Moka and Yugito I love her on my birthday! But to do that. I've got to be alone with her and to do that I've gotta ask her out!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono see you later, Tsukune! We're going this way today.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li but I always walk you back to the dorms!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono yeah but I kinda have this appointment.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li does that drawing pad have something to do with it?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono UH-HUH. See, the art teacher asked us to model. But only for a week or so.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li Art? Model? A week? But my birthday is only six days from now!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono don't worry though! We're still committed to be newspaper!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li this isn't about the club! She actually forgot? D-Don't you remember what's coming up? Coming up? I'm positive I told them about it! And they forgot! They just forgot.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune wait! Can I drink your blood? Pretty please and thank you.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya What? Where did that come from? Oh ya you may have some blood from my neck.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono well it's just that. When ever we say goodbye. I feel so lonely. Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Moka you may not be alone you got friend all over the school. Moka.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Oh thank you! For letting me to suck the blood from your neck.

Tsukune Aono said to himself not again! She's always doing that to me! To suck the blood from my neck.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito and Li we have a story! Seven girls have disappeared! From this school? Yes, in just this month, seven of your female classmates have vanished. And every one of them was last seen on school ground! Your assignment is to gather information the missing students! We will solve this mystery!

Tsukune Aono said to himself Gin really takes being a journalist seriously. He shock by from Ginie Morioka.

Meanwhile at the camp sight where the dorm was Rick, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune was training with Rick.

Teacher Lady Tsunade said to Rick it is time for the toughest training ever for you, Rick to do the five of the dragons summoning ninjutsu.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade are you crazy that will take all of my remaining ninjutsu I saved up for the battle against Teacher , Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Rose Momochi and also the Millennium Road Ninja Team.

Teacher Lady Shizune said to Teacher Lady Tsunade that is the truth what Rick says it will grain him out of any of his remaining ninjutsu.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick okay do not use the five dragons summoning ninjutsu.

Teacher Lady Tsunade ad Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick now go back to school and hide until the strange thing happen again to stay out of the sight okay.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune okay to stay out of sight from Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito and Li.

Rick went back to the Yokai Academy School for the monsters. He saw no Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li at the newspaper club 1-3 classroom.

Rick sense it was Rose Momochi and Sonya Irwin with the Teacher inside the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Teacher said to Rose Momochi and Sonya Irwin do not worry about Ginie Morioka he's on our side to get Yugito away from Rick.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li as you can see from the photos, all the missing girls are good looking. Someone might be abducting them, I have to save them. Then Moka, Yugito and Li's bound to fall for me!

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka so that's what this is about? I have to admit. I can't keep my mind on the newspaper myself. What am I to Moka really She suck my blood. Forgets my birthday. And.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Sensei thank you waiting sensei! Sorry it took me awhile to get here.

The Sensei said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li no problem. Glad you could make it, Moka, Yugito and Li.

Tsukune Aono said to himself it's her! The teacher that Moka, Yugito and Li were model for the art class.

Art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li you're so pretty. That's the art teacher? Just looking at you makes me want to create art. But nothing I create will ever compare to your beauty.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami we're really looking forward to modeling this week! We're so glad.

Tsukune Aono said to himself so they were telling the truth about modeling. And for a whole week too! But I wanna spend my birthday with Moka!

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to her art classroom now then. Let's get started. Continuing our theme from last week, I want you to draw "what matter most" to you. Whatever is important to you lives in your heart. If you draw that. It will be art!

Tsukune Aono said to himself Geez. Ms. Ishigami sure is popular with the girls, I wonder why.

The girl student said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami I skipped gym to hang out in the art studio.

Art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to the girl that's nice. Man even girls from other classes.

Tsukune Aono said to himself I wonder what kind of modeling. She's get Moka, Yugito and Li doing for her? N-N-No! Not nude? That oughta be against the rules.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Hitomi Ishigami sensei would you help us? To draw the picture please and thank you.

Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li oh this is not that bad of drawing yourself into your sketch book.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li Moka, Yugito and Li we're barely talked lately you seem so distant. Moka, Yugito and Li listen to me!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono okay. What's up? Tsukune what do you want us for.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li spend my birthday with me! I. That is. Come on let's get Outta here!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li OWW. Oh Tsukune what the hell are you hurting on left arm.

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu? Why are stopping me to be with Moka on the special day of my life.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono destiny has thrown us together again! To be in love.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono sorry, Tsukune. I'm in a hurry to back to the art class studio.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li B-But Moka, Yugito and Li I haven't. (So begin days of trying to ask her out. And failing! Until the day before my birthday.)

Tsukune my final chance! I'm going in! And I'm asking her out! Okay. Moka, Yugito and Li I've come here to talk to myself. Oh well. I'll just wait until. S-Somebody's crying inside that locker? And it sounds like. Moka, Yugito and Li? A statue? A statue that. That cries? There's something about its hair. Something familiar.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to the boy what are you doing with my art. This is private collection.

Tsukune Aono said to the art teacher EEEEEK! Ms Ishigami? I-I-I'm sorry. I was surprise that you came here to see your art collection.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Tsukune Aono oh yes! Tsukune, right? She looked so different. You must've come here to walk Moka Yugito and Li back to the dorm. I guess it's your only hope of talking to her since she started modeling.

Tsukune Aono said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami how do you know that? She was shock.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said Tsukune Aono easy you mumbling it out loud. You should keep things in a thoughts okay.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune? What are you doing here?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li Moka, Yugito and Li oh well um. You see. I.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono get out of the art classroom studio right now.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li Huh? Why are Moka, Yugito and Li pushing me out of the art classroom studio?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono I can't let you see! Go away right now.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li you mean. You three really are modeling in the nude?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono what I do is none of your business! Just go!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li so that's the deal. I get it now, Moka, Yugito and Li. You don't even care about me!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune? They were shock and angry at Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono said to himself stupid birthday! They never care from the start. My feelings for her. All a waste.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune. They were trying to run after him right now.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami put the hard cement clay on the floor for Yugito and Li to be stuck into the cement clay on their feet and she put the grey ducted taped on their mouth to their body to keep them not scream out for any help or move their body also.

Moka Akashiya said to the art Hitomi Ishigami Ms. Ishigami? Why are you grabbing my arm? What happen to Yugito and Li right now?

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li I'm sorry. I can't let you three go. You now the prisoner for the Millennium Road Ninja team so they could kill Yugito, the two demons.

Yukari Sendo said to Kurumu Kurono most peculiar. A dread energy clings to Moka, Yugito, Li and Tsukune.

Kurumu Kurono said to Yukari Sendo whatcha doing Yukari? What is that little glass ball on the desk?

Yukari Sendo said to Kurumu Kurono my crystal ball. I foresee a great danger closing in on both of them. And my predictions are usually correct. If I only knew where they.

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka, Yukari Sendo and Kurumu Kurono hey. He was upset about something.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune! I was so worried! Where were you at right now?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono HMPH. You're late. While you were wasting time. Another student disappeared. That makes eight.

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka my god! This girl. She looks like the crying statue! I was inside the art classroom studio.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono what with you? What is the matter with you today?

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka I was wondering where I'd seen her before. It's the girl who skipped gym to hang out with Ms. Ishigami! She's disappeared? Then is Moka, Yugito and Li next?

Moka Akashiya said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami sensei WH-what's happen to you? Your hair is moving like snakes.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya sadly. Tsukune saw something that he shouldn't have. So now our time together must come to an end. So sorry.

Moka Akashiya said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami AAAAA! Where am I? WH-What? What are these things? Then you mean these statues are actually.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya your schoolmates all turn into statue. And you must take a look that I got also Yugito and Li were ducted taped onto the chair. Into works of art. Now the most beautiful girl of all will join my collection. (**Bite-size monster encyclopedia Medusa: Known from the myths of ancient Greece, a being with a terrifying visage. Able to turn living beings into stone. Some say all it takes is a glimpse of her face.**)

Moka Akashiya said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami AH. No. The snake wrapped around on my body. I can't move out of the snake's hair by Hitomi Ishigami. I am stuck as a prisoner.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya consider yourself lucky. I preserving your beauty for the ages.

Moka Akashiya said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami sensei. How could you do this to these girls?

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya look at them. Turned to stone. But still alive. Nothing left to them. But sorrow and despair. They can't move. They can't die. They can only weep. How beautiful they are! This is art. Now let's finish you three off.

Moka Akashiya in a loud voice to the teacher Hitomi Ishigami NOOO! Just let us go right now. We don't want turn into your stone statues collection.

Tsukune Aono said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami Stop! Let Moka Akashiya, Yugito, Li and the rest of our classmates go.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune! Save yourself before the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami turn you into stone for collection okay.

Tsukune said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami you're insane! You're not going to turn Moka, Yugito and Li to stone!

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Tsukune Aono oh? HEH. Get out of my way you little bastard kid.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono no Tsukune! Run! Or you'll turn into her statue for her private collection.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya No! I won't lose you. Moka! I don't care if you don't need me. Because I still need you!

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Tsukune Aono Oh. Shut up! I hear enough of you two mumbling about things.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune! No he's turning into her stone statue collection.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to Moka Akashiya HAHAHAHA! WITNESS THE HERO! Suffering immobile eternity! Stone! Wha. What? What's happening? EEYAAA! Tearing pain!

Tsukune Aono said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami Moka. Her power is unleashed when the Rosario from around her throat.

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami said to herself I've never experienced such power. My hair can't take it! GYAAAAA! My hair! You little savage! You know nothing of art! Turn to stone!

The real Moka Akashiya said to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami how does it feel to be kicked. With a leg of stone? You shoved you hand into that mass of snakes. To save me. Tsukune. What a guy!

The real Moka Akashiya went to free Yugito and Li from the grey ducted taped on their body and mouth.

Yugito and Li said to the real Moka Akashiya thank you for saving us from the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami.

Tsukune Aono woke up and gasp some air! H-Huh where am I? How did I get into the bed at the Yokai Academy School for the monster?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito, Li and Rick said Tsukune Aono Tsukune! You're awake! We're so happy that you are okay.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li HUH? Moka, Yugito and Li? But I thought I got turned to stone!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono when we defeated Ms Ishigami the spell broke. Everyone turned back to human. But you didn't wake up for a while day. I was so worried.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li a while day? Then that means. It's already my birthday? And I never got the chance to tell them?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune. Look! A picture? It's a present! The theme was "what matter most" to us so we drew you, Tsukune! We kept it a secret. I was getting drawing lessons from Ms. Ishigami so I could draw this. In exchange for modeling. Happy birthday, Tsukune. You mean so much to us!

Tsukune Aono said to himself they remember! And you mean a lot to me. Moka, I. I lo. That was the chance he was waiting for.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune! You're awake! Moka told us it's your birthday! I brought you a year's supply of cookies!

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and I brought you a voodoo doll for your birthday present!

Ginie Morioka said to Kurumu Kurono I hope we didn't interrupt anything that you want to say to Moka, Yugito and Li.

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka I still haven't managed to tell her. But that's okay. It was very nice of you people to see at the clinic room in the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Moka Akashiya, Ginie Morioka, Yugito and Li said to Tsukune Aono HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKUNE!

Art teacher abducts student: All restored to life. Art teacher Hitomi Ishigami is fired from the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Cammy Irwin said to Hitomi Ishigami how about you join the team of Millennium Road ninja team (demon squad target team) to kill the all nines tail demons.

Hitomi Ishigami said to Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha only one condition if I could get my revenge on Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono okay.

Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha said to Hitomi Ishigami yes you could get your revenge on Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono. We have a team member inside the Yokai Academy School for the monster.

Rick heard everything that the Millennium Road ninja team (demon squad targets team. Who is that person is inside the Yokai Academy School for the monster? Who is that person is inside the Yokai Academy School for the monster?

**Chapter 11: Test 7: Deadline!**

Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo Tsukune Aono, Yugito and Li sorry about yesterday. I was doing something with Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune all day long.

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito aren't there any other season here? In this secret school. Hidden behind a magical barrier. The sky always filled with thick clouds. And the air is never really hot or cold. Even the weather is cut off from my world.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li Tsukune, Rick and Li? You seem so far away. Only two days 'til the paper prints! C'mon we've gotta keep working!

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito sorry. Just lost track reality for a minute there.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono with Rick and Li we know it's hard. Yesterday was your birthday and today we're on a tight deadline! Must concentrate. We've gotta get the story about our Medusa art teacher in print.

Tsukune Aono with Rick and Li said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito speed is the life blood of a newspaper! All my birthday self pity seems like it's from another lifetime! I'm a journalist now! My reporter wheels are turning at full speed!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li RRRRG! This is killing me! Cooped up inside all weekend!

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito, Rick and Li so true I feel like a manga artist in the shadow of a perpetual deadline. But without assistants!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li quit complaining! Newspapers live and die by deadlines! Our front page story happened Thursday the day before yesterday! If we don't have it in print by the beginning of next week, we can hardy call it "news"! Save your bitching for after we've put the paper t5o bed.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Ginie Morioka don't just sit there sipping your coffee!

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li just like a manga editor. He was sitting down on the job.

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Yukari Sendo can we stop talking about manga already please and thank you?

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya well, I don't care what I'm doing. As long as I'm with you, Tsukune and Rick!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu are you insane little crazy bitch!

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li did you call me insane little crazy bitch?

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Kurumu Kurono yes we did called you insane little crazy bitch.

Tsukune Aono, Yukari and Rick said to Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito and Li time for a cat fight! Ready set.

Kurumu Kurono said Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li I know. You thought you'd sneak something past me on Tsukune's birthday. But I'm not that dumb! I'll never let you have them!

The boy onto the tree said to himself Ah there she is my love! Sigh so sweet. I can't stand just watching her from afar. Soon. Kurumu you will be mine! HEHEHEHE.

Ms. Nekonome said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li everyone hard at work? I brought munchies!

Ginie Morioka said to Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome Ms. Nekonome everything was going very well so far.

Teacher Lady Ms Shizuka Nekonome said to Ginie Morioka how are things progressing? Ah but I guess I don't really have to ask.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li so many pages in this issue!

Teacher Lady Ms Shizuka said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Rick and Li well, have a snack. It'll lift your spirits!

Tsukune Aono, Rick, Li and Yukari Sendo said to Teacher Lady Ms. Nekonome Sensei? This fish. It's.

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Rick and Li you don't like sashimi?

Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Rick and Li said to Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome but this fish is so raw it's. Alive!

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to Kurumu Kurono Oh Kurumu. This is addressed to you. I saw it by the door.

Kurumu Kurono said to Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome an envelope? A love letter? "Nagare"? Who's that? This is no love letter. This is no love letter.

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Kurumu Kurono what's up, Kurumu? What is the problem you are having today?

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li It's Blackmail! Blackmail! But what can I do? I just remembered something I have to do. See ya!

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu? But our deadline!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li you'll be fine! I believe in you!

Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito and Li said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu? Why she in a rush?

Kurumu Kurono said hello is there anybody around at this place at the Yokai Academy landmark The Monster Tree.

The photographer boy said to Kurumu Kurono Ah. I've been waiting for you. I'm so pleased my letter found you. I've been waiting a long time, Kurumu.

Kurumu Kurono said to the photographer boy who are you? And how did you get these pictures of me? Oh. I was in such a hurry I left them in the tool box!

The photographer boy said to Kurumu Kurono cute shots, weren't they? They're my favorites.

Kurumu Kurono said to the photograph boy what's with this guy? So sweaty and eww sticky!

The Photograph boy said to Kurumu Kurono I'm Nagare Kano. Don't you remember me? From when we started school here? Kurumu, you're so beautiful! May I take your picture?

Kurumu Kurono said to Nadare Kano really? You think so? The best looking girl in the school? Prettier than Moka Akashiya?

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono oh well. Uh you've got way bigger boobs! Then the other girls inside the Yokai Academy School.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano Tee-Hee! If you take a nice pictures of me. I'll go out with you!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono really? I'm sure you remember. To make promise to go out on a date with me okay.

Kurumu Kurono not a thing. Course, guys are always after me. And I can be a bit competitive when it comes to Moka.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono I've been waiting ever since seems like forever. And now you're going to keep your promise, Kurumu! If you don't. Those pictures are get scattered all over school!

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li deadline ditchers are the scum of the earth.

Tsukune Aono, Rick, Li said to themselves Kurumu Kurono hasn't come back. Man. For an 11 year old, she's harsh.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito said to Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Rick and Li hey. How committed do you think Kurumu is to the club, really?

Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Rick and Li said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Huh? They were surprise what Moka Akashiya and Yugito say about Kurumu Kurono.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Rick and Li we mean, she only joined because she's after Tsukune and Rick, right? She used to hate me. We don't think she considers us friends. We mean, that would explain her taking off right when we really needed her.

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Yukari Sendo Wh-What are you three talking about? You two were getting along great! We're sure she just had, you know, something urgent she had to do!

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to herself oh my. And I thought they were all bonding so well. I'm afraid I've failed.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself W-Wait. What's up with this? How come I have to wear gym clothes on our date? And why clothes from another school?

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono This is what's called "pin-up photography". MMM. Those shorts look so great on you, Kurumu. That's it! Perfect! Turn this way!

Kurumu Kurono said Nagare Kano I didn't agree to this! Put that camera down or I'll kill you right away.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono Tsk tsk. You better watch what you say or I'll put the black slug slime lipstick on mouth to keep you quiet for the while day. I have a special talent that lets me learn a girl's secret. I know a lot of your secrets, Kurumu. Like psst psst and bzz bzz.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano you ##$& %#&- pervert! Are you insane you won't anyone okay.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono maybe I should tell those things to your Tsukune and Rick. And remember you put on the black slug lipstick on your mouth.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Y-Y-You know about Tsukune Aono and Rick too? Don't. Not Tsukune and Rick please I will everything you say okay.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono then put on this costume! A maid's uniform or I will Tsukune Aono and Rick about your little secret okay.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself this is bad. This guy's getting carried away. Maybe I can use my succubus magic to force him to obey me and. What am I going to do.? While I'm trapped here, the rest of the gang is in an awful time church. No. I can't. Ever since I got to know Tsukune and Rick. I just can't bear to perform evil deeds anymore!

Kurumu Kurono said to herself free at last. Twelve costume changes later for his sick photography pictures. I wonder if they're still working.? They're pissed off! They hate me! They're gonna gonna yell at me

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li said to Kurumu Kurono Hey, Kurumu you're back.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to Kurumu Kurono we decided to finish up tomorrow.

Tsukune Aono and Yukari Sendo said to Kurumu Kurono but we just decided to call it a day.

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito and Li said to Kurumu Kurono you might as well head back to the dorm.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself I was too late. Come to the 1-3 classroom to help with the newspaper club.

Rick was staying at the 1-3 classrooms to study of the material arts from the Hidden Soul Society and Leaves village of Seireitei and Konohagakure for the next exams down the future.

Kurumu Kurono said to Rick are you going to the dorm for the night to rest up for the tomorrow morning do the newspaper article.

Rick said to Kurumu Kurono why you are wearing lipstick today at the Yokai Academy School.

Kurumu Kurono said to Rick sorry I cannot tell you anything why I am wearing the lipstick today at Yokai Academy School okay.

Rick said to Kurumu Kurono do you know if you left the black slug slime lipstick on your mouth you cannot get it off from mouth it will to stay on permitted it will not come off your mouth. He left the 1-3 Classroom for the night to go back to the camp sight.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself I used to be so conceited using my succubus powers to turn guys into slaves. But even though they pampered me like princess, I never made a single real friend. Now that I know better. I'm paying the price! I've got to apologize.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono HEHEHEH. What's wrong Kurumu? Today was real fun, wasn't it? Let's play again tomorrow, HMMM?

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano N-NAGARE? What are you doing here? I only promise you one date! I don't owe you anymore!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono Tsk. Don't be so cold. Want me to show Tsukune and Rick the pictures we took today?

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano What? No! You can't! You promise no one would see those!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono they won't. It you play me again tomorrow! I'm never letting you go now.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano No. Not tomorrow. Quit following me around! Please! Or I'll scream out to get my friend here that fast.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono goes for it to call out for the help to get your friends to help you, Kurumu.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano I am going to scream out for the help spoiled your photography pictures of me. She was going called for help. She does not realize that the black slug slime lipstick was covering her mouth to keep Kurumu quiet for the rest of the day.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono now you are my playmate for your life. Whatever I say you must do it right away. He was going to use the black slug slime ducted taped on her whole body down to her feet like a mummy on prison. What's this? A newspaper. All laid out. Perfect!

Kurumu Kurono was trying to get loose out of the black slug slime ducted taped off from her body.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono if you tried to loose in it on your body. It will so hard to be free from the black slug slime ducted taped. It will get tighter and hard to breath. Now you are coming with me to our little secret place.

Kurumu Kurono was really scare of Nagare Kano. She was Nagare Kano prisoner for life time. What ever I say you bitch.

Nagare Kano was going to multiple shadow clone Jutsu to make a duplicate clone of Kurumu Kurono so her can't tell if it is the real one.

The day was Sunday when Ginie Morioka, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li were at the Yokai Academy School.

Moka Akashiya said to imposter Kurumu Kurono, Yugito, Rick, Li, Tsukune Aono, Ginie Morioka and Yukari Sendo EEEEE! The layout we made yesterday. It's gone! It's all gone!

Tsukune Aono, Yugito, Ginie Morioka, Rick, Li and Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya **WHAT?**

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono, Yugito, Li, Rick, Yukari Send and imposter Kurumu Kurono How? Did somebody steal it? What'll we do? We don't have time to start over!

Yukari Sendo said to Imposter Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito, Ginie Morioka, Rick, Li and Tsukune Aono all my data's been erased! The backup file is gone too. My diary's been opened. And the keyboard is sticky! Some sort of slime.

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to Yukari Sendo, Tsukune Aono, Rick, Li, Moka Akashiya and Yugito slime?

The imposter Kurumu Kurono said to herself it was him! He was in this classroom last night! He must have taken the diary as a hostage to force me to do his bidding! Our plan is working out well. No one doesn't know he have the real Kurumu Kurono as his prisoner.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick, Li and Imposter Kurumu Kurono damn. We don't have any choice. There no time to hunt for whoever took it. We'll have to start over! We'll cut the page countdown. Just get it done!

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li Um. Guys? I know this is a really bad time. But I can't stay to help out today.

Moka Akashiya said to Imposter Kurumu Kurono Kurumu? What is wrong with you? How can you bail on us at a time like this? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to herself I. I can't. If I tell them the truth there no telling what he might do. I have to go.

Moka Akashiya said to the imposter Kurumu Kurono Kurumu. I'm disappointed in you. I thought your change of heart was sincere. Well we don't need you in this club then!

Rick said to Teacher Ginie Morioka may I leave right now I have to meet our teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune right now.

Teacher Ginie Morioka said to Rick yes you may go to see Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune right away.

Rick went out of the 1-3 Classroom. He found this kind slime at the front of the door. It can not be true. It was black slug slime ducted taped at the classroom door. He thought it slug monster are all dead.

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono went to see her master about the plan for the real Kurumu Kurono.

Nagare Kano said to his imposter Kurumu Kurono HEH. I knew you'd come. My servant girl did you been follow to this location by a boy. Looking for this?

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano yes the boy inside newspaper club did follow me to this location.

Nagare Kano said to Imposter Kurumu Kurono must act like there nothing is wrong with against us okay.

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to her master Nagare Kano that is the best idea you ever had master.

Nagare Kano said to the Imposter Kurumu Kurono Tsk. What a boring newspaper. The writing is so amateurish. I could do better Illustration than this. The only thing it's good for is lighting a fire. So what's it worth to you, Imposter Kurumu Kurono? If you want to save it, you better do whatever I tell you to.

Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano go ahead burn it right away now. She was following the plan of her master.

Nagare Kano said to the Imposter Kurumu Kurono What? What did you say to me my bitch girl?

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano sure! Destroy something that matter to the people I love! Go ahead and piss me off!

Nagare Kano said to the Imposter Kurumu Kurono HMM. Planning to defy me eh? Do you really think you can stand up to me? I don't have to take this! I'm a monster too, you know Time to play my trump card.

Rick was hiding back to the Yokai Academy School tell Li, Ginie Morioka, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo and Yugito about the imposter Kurumu Kurono.

Li, Yugito, Yukari Sendo, Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya said to Rick you saw ghosts are we right.

Rick said to Li, Tsukune Anon, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo and Yugito yes I did see a ghost from my family history.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Li and Rick Hey. I'm gonna go look for Kurumu.

Moka Akashiya said Tsukune Y-You can't! If you leave too. We'll never finish the paper in time! But Tsukune! Please we've got to focus on this. Do it for the club, if you won't do it for me. What's going on? I thought we were getting closer since his birthday. But now

The Teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome said to herself they're moving apart from each other.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono So you're not committed to this club, Eh? What are you thinking about?

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka just the opposite, Gin I am committed to this club. Which is why. I don't think it's complete if one of us is missing. Plus I've got a hunch that Kurumu is in some kind of trouble.

Yukari Sendo said to Ginie Morioka, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yugito, Rick and Li curses! This is hideous I was looking for a clue to the missing draft and look what I found in the tool box! **WHAT THE…?**

Nagare Kano said to the Imposter Kurumu Kurono it was time to you disappear into the thin air.

The Imposter Kurumu Kurono said to her master Nagare Kano it was fun being the real Kurumu Kurono for the rest of the day.

Nagare went to get the real Kurumu Kurono out of the equipment room of the other side of the Yokai Academy School to make sure Kurumu is free from his black slug slime ducted taped and lipstick off from her body and her mouth.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano **YEEEE! **What was that he uses to hit me into upper body?

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono HEH. What happened to that firey spirit? So docile. Just like a doll.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself Oh. What happening? I've lost all my strength. I can't fight back against Nagare Kano at all. Poison gas! He's emitting some kind of poison from his body! No if this keep up. I won't be able to move!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono HEHEHE. Now you know the extent of my powers. Now you know you can never escape me!

Kurumu Kurono said to herself NGH. I can't. Can't let him win! Have to buy time somehow. Find a chance to counterattack.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono so cute hiding in the storage shed. She wants to be caught!

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano EEP! WH-What happening to you? You look so ugly like that form.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono HEHEHE. Don't you know? A slug can slip through the narrowest cracks! Yep. I'm a slug monster. That's how I can sneak into girls' rooms. To learn their secrets.

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano how many. Girls have you spied on? That's so awful!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono I don't keep count. But out of all of them. You're the best catch!** (Bite-size monster encyclopedia Slug monster: Loves dark, dark places. Takes pleasure in terrifying humans who wander near swamps. Eats rotting organic matter, creeping poison gas within its body,)** We're going to take lots of picture of sexy pictures today!

Kurumu Kurono said to herself I can't move! No I've got to defeat him! I have to get that draft back! **YARRR!**

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu? Kurumu are you in there? We found that blackmail letter in the tool box! We understand now, Kurumu!

Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono I'm so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I assumed you still hated me. I thought you were jealous of Tsukune.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya Moka. She shock that Moka apologize to me. That was very nice of Moka Akashiya to her, she was sorry. She has some slime on her face and body from Nagare Kano.

Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu? Is that you coming out of the shed?

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya said to Nagare Kano EEK! What is that ugly thing is coming of the shed.

Nagare Kano said to Moka Akashiya MMM. My lucky day the next on my list was Moka! She's hot!

Tsukune Aono said to them UGH. What is this monster going to do with Moka Akashiya right now?

Nagare Kano said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune HEHEHEHE. Now let's have my fun with Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono right now.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono My body. Losing strength. I can't defend myself against this monster at all.

Tsukune said to Moka Akashiya What is going on? Why can I get up to stand on my two feet?

Nagare Kano said to Moka Akashiya HAHAHAHAH! Now Moka the fun the beginning for us. You will be ne play toy to dress her into the dresses that I will pick out for to wear.

Moka Akashiya said to Nagare Kano Oh. Can someone help me please? I can not fight back. I am weak.

Nagare Kano said to Moka Akashiya YAAAAA! YUMMM! You're gonna taste so good. I will slime you and to eat up for my supper tonight.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya Moka! You must try to fight back against Nagare Kano or he keeps you as his own play toy for his pictures. Stop don't you lay a hand on my friends!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono EH? Where she finding all the power around her? She should be paralyzing to her whole body. WAGH! WH-What. The tree roots. Why are th-they?

Kurumu Kurono said to Nagare Kano I won't let you get away with this! If you so much as touch Tsukune or Moka you'll regret it forever!

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono It can't be. This is a dream? She can't move her body out of my poison gas.

The Rosario said to Moka Akashiya her rage must've drawn out her latent powers. This is the true power of a succubus!

Nagare Kano said to himself The Treeee! AGH! He was in totally shock that Kurumu Kurono uses her power to move the tree to tie him up tight.

Kurumu Kurono said to herself Move. Come on, body move! Move! I have to finish this fight against Nagare Kano.

Nagare Kano said to Kurumu Kurono EEEEE! He was been defeated by Kurumu the succubus. GYAARG

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya said to themselves the root? Vanishing? It disappears into the thin air.

The Rosario said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono merely. An illusion, born of Kurumu's magic. Powerful succubus can even kill an opponent with their illusion. I never dreamed she had such power hidden with her.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono I g-got it back. I got back what matters. What matters to me.

Early Monday morning at Yokai Academy School. Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome came inside 1-3 Classrooms to check up on Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito, Rick and Li were doing.

Teacher Lady Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, Yugito, Rick and Li heads up, everyone our deadline is upon us! How's the paper looks? It's. It's finished! We guess the bond between them isn't so weak after all! Great work! Now leave the rest to us and get some rest!

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya" Moka? Can I come back to the club?" To work with you on the newspaper article.

Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono Don't waste time with stupid question! If we don't hurry, we won't make our deadline! And we'll have a lot more deadline after this one!

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya Oh Moka."

**Chapter 12: Test 8: Wish upon the moon**

The Yokai residence halls are located deep within the hidden realm of the monsters world.

Tsukune Aono said to his mother Hi mom. It me calling from the lobby. The money? Oh yeah I got it. Like always. Thanks. I'm doing great here. Really I'm fine. Don't worry, mom.

Kasumi Aono said to her son Tsukune Aono you're sure well, if you say so. Just remember to wear your jacket, okay? Oh and would you like us to come see your school soon? Your father and I were thinking we could visit you over this next break.

Tsukune Aono said to his mother Kasumi Aono NOOO! Don't come! Don't come!

Kasumi Aono said to Tsukune Aono Ts-Tsukune? She was in totally that her say no to them to come over at Yokai Academy School.

Tsukune Aono said to his mother Kasumi Aono I mean you and dad must be really busy and everything and. It's okay if you don't come! What would happen if they found out I'm at a school with monsters? Seriously, I'm doing great. I've made friends. I'm on the staff of the school paper. Tomorrow we're hanging out our first issue in front of the school gates. I'm having way more fun here than at my other school. Okay. UH HUH. OKAY. I'll call again soon.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono Hey. Tsukune who are you talking to on the telephone.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito WAAAA! He scream so loud into the lobby was totally scare out of his pants.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono HA! Surprise Tsukune? Do you think we are beautiful in a dress?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito M-Moka and Y-Yugito what are doing here?

Moka Akashiya with Yugito Well. I came down a little early 'cause it's time to eat.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito so beautiful. Dressed like that. And they are so cute.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono was that your mom on the phone?

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Yeah. That was my mother that I called on the phone.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono must be nice. A mom. We've love to visit your home your home sometime, Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono said to himself Moka at my place? Gotta be joking! If I brought a gorgeous girl like her home. My parents would die of shock!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to Tsukune Aono Oh. Right since I'm not human like you.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito No, No, No! It's not that! My parents would be psyched about you, Moka and Yugito. But everything's going so great, It's kind of scary. At first. I had no idea how things would go. I mean, A school full of monsters! Then I got to be friends with you. Then Kurumu and Yukari, Rick, Yugito and Li. And now I'm really happy I came here! I feel like Things are going to turn out all from now on. You think?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Tsukune Aono Yeah. Everything's great. We're positive! Hey tomorrow we're going to hand out our newspapers. After all that work. Actually be in print!

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito I hope a ton of students read it. Yeah. Hey it's not like you to have leftovers, Moka and Yugito. We'll be going nonstop all day tomorrow you need to keep your strength up!

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to Tsukune Aono I know, But. I just don't have an appetite. I hope I'm not coming down with something.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya with Yugito do you feel sick? Should we go to the clinic room to the nurse?

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to Tsukune Aono Hey! Maybe it's because I haven't had a glass of Tsukune in days and days! Yeah!

Tsukune Aono said to himself Yep. Moka's a vampire. She wants to drink my blood like a cafeteria.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to Tsukune please let me drink your blood? To keep my strength up okay.

Tsukune Aono said to himself Yeah, I really feel things are gonna work out all right. Moka, Yugito, Yukari, Kurumu, Rick, Li and I will graduate from here. And when I go back to the human world. Maybe Moka will even come with me. I'll be able to show her off to my family. My neighbors.

Rick, Chung-Li, Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune did the rukon mission to see if Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha around on this Yokai Academy School ground.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li said to Rick we will check at the entrance at the monster world okay. And you stay here to guard Yugito.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li okay I will stay here to guard Yugito from the Millennium road ninja team and good luck to them.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li went to the entrance of the tunnel when monster enter the world to see if Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

Rick stay behind at the Yokai Academy School to protect Yugito from his old squad. He sense they are here at Yokai Academy School. He knows they are here tonight.

Chung-Li said to Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune there is nobody at the entrance of the monster world may we head back please so we could go to sleep for tomorrow morning.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Chung-Li yes we will go back to the dorm where the camp sight was so you, Chung-Li and Rick could go to sleep you two have busy day tomorrow.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li went back to the dorm to see if Rick sense Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

Teacher Lady Tsunade said to Rick did you sense Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha here tonight at Yokai Academy School.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li sorry I did not sense Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha here tonight. He was going to train before the night is over okay.

Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li said to Rick just be careful okay do not get so tired out from your hard training okay.

Rick said to Teacher Lady Tsunade, Teacher Lady Shizune and Chung-Li do not worried about doing my training of my summoning Ninjutsu. I will be fine for tomorrow okay.

Rick was training really hard to do the summoning Ninjutsu away from the dorm and the camp sight. Rick say to the four were spying him when he was doing his training. Come out from your hiding places.

Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha said to Rick you were the smartest ninja into the Hidden Soul Society and Leaves village of Seireitei and Konohagakure.

Rick said to Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha what are you four doing here?

Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha said to Rick we are here for two things 1 to destroyed the newspaper with another club. 2. To get Yugito the two tails beast to bring that ninja to our hideout. See ya late to the morning.

Moka Akashiya with Yugito said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune. I want to bite your neck for some of your blood.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Moka. What did you say you want to bite my neck for some of my blood? YEOW!

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li said to their classmates we're from the newspaper club! We're giving out copies of the school paper! Read the scoop on our former art teacher. Plus everything else you've always wanted to know about Yokai Academy!

Classmates said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li What? That enchanting glow from the school gates. Like angels descending upon us. It's Moka! Moka handing out the newspaper! Newspaper? And Kurumu! What an incredible view. Gimme! Gimme a paper!

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li said to them EEK!

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono the paper's a hit, Tsukune! I love you! She was so happy in joy.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Kurumu Kurono What does hugging Tsukune have to do with the paper?

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Who cares? He's mine you sucking blood bat.

Tsukune Aono said to himself and they swore to be friends forever. Or something forever.

Classmate said to Yukari Sendo you're cute too! How old are you? We love your costume! She's a little witch!

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li Help! Lolita complexes on the rampage! EEEEK

Tsukune Aono said to Rick and Li Well, at least our newspaper's a hit! We did good! They were happy.

Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha said to Kuyo let use join with you and group to destroyed and capture Yugito and Kurumu Kurono.

Kuyo said to Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha yes you may join us to destroy the newspaper club for once for all.

Kuyo said to himself so the newspaper club? We should go visit and ruined the club.

Keito, Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha said to Kuyo, Yes. We hear they're handing out papers at the front gate. Without our permissions.

Kuyo said to Keito, Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha lousy little club! Acting like big shots. Ignoring us! They'll pay

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li How's it going? Get rid of a lot of paper?

Moka Akashiya and Yugito oh hi Gin! We are doing our best to get rid of the newspaper.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li wow looks like they're pretty popular. Guess we've going to change for the next issue.

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Ginie Morioka Yeah! Half of 'em are gone already! Isn't it inspiring?

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Ginie Morioka give us a hand Gin! Hand out a few! In the help with us please and thank you.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono fool! An upper classman doesn't do grunt work! That what you're for.

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka What? What kind of attitude is that for a club president?

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono and Rick he only works hard when the goal is nasty. Like a dog in heat.

Ginie Morioka said to Yukari Sendo That's a pretty grown-up joke for someone with a chest that's flat as a board.

Yukari Sendo said to Ginie Morioka I happen to prefer being flat-chested. I like my body what it is.

Ginie Morioka said to Yukari Sendo you should put some band-aids on those mosquito bites.

Yukari Sendo said to Ginie Morioka that is sexual harassment. She pulls her magic wand out and cast a spell to put some sense into Ginie's mind back to normal.

The classmates said to the group in black with these four ninjas GAH! WAH! YAH! The students were in totally shock they saw the group in black uniform

One of the people in black said to one of the student out of the way. Clear the way. The group pushes the student away to get to the newspaper club.

Tsukune Aono, Rick and Li said to Ginie Morioka What's g-going on? They were shock the classmates were push around.

The students said to them It's. It's the black shirts! HUH? What are th-they doing here? Yokai Academy protection committee.

Kuyo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li I'm Kuyo, leader of the protection committee. I believe we've met.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Li said to them "Protection committee"? How is our club jeopardizing school safety? Gin?

Kuyo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li HEH. "Newspaper club", EH? We don't have a problem with your club per se. But- who gave you permission to hand out newspapers on school grounds? I don't recall seeing a request submitted. That makes you. A menace to the peace! You think you can break school rules whenever you feel like it!

Moka Akashiya, Yugito, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono and Li said to Kuyo AAAH! VSH! The newspaper hurt the five girls into their shoulders.

Tsukune Aono and Rick said to Kuyo WHA? What are you trying to hurt the girls with ours newspaper.

Kuyo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li hear this! We maintain order at this school! All club activities require our prior permission! Any unauthorized activities. Will be dealt with harshly!

Kurumu Kurono said to Kuyo N-NO! Stop! We were only handing out newspapers! You're just bullying us!

Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha said to the girl black suit to get the Chinese girl for us. We could her into a plan against Rick.

Li said to the girl shooting this sticky thread on her whole body to be stuck into these kind silk threads.

Kurumu Kurono said to the girl into the black uniform AWPH? What are th-these sticky threads?

The girl in the black uniform said to Rick if you want to see this stupid Chinese girl again we will meet somewhere okay. Reporters are such losers. What a dumb, slutty airhead. Haven't changed since last year.

Kurumu Kurono said to the girl who are you calling slutty? You were a biggest bitch into the Yokai Academy School.

The girl said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito and Rick It won't do any good. To defy the protection committee!

Tsukune Aono said to himself "Last year"? What are those two talking about! I do not understand what their saying.

Kurumu Kurono said to the girl our newspaper. All the hard wok we did everyday and night.

The girl said to Rick does not do anything stupid or else this Chinese girl will be my supper meal ticket okay.

The girl said to Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Yugito and Rick HEEEE HEEHEE!

The students said in a loud voice Man. That's low. SHH! If they hear you. We'll all be in for it.

The girl said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito and Rick remember this-the next club that presumes to act without our permission. Will get it worse.

Kuyo said to Keito to bring Li where you that where you will bring Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha the rest of the newspaper club okay.

Keito said to Kuyo Yeah I will do what say. I will bring the hostage with back-up like Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha.

Kuyo said to Keito I want you to keep an eye on them. See how the little journalist respond.

Rick was going after the girl who got Chung-Li to find what there plans are. Rick disappears into thin air.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune were looking for Rick. They know where Rick is going to do.

Rick was at the back of the Yokai Academy School and saw Chung-Li with Keito, Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha were at the fireplace at the fence.

Moka Akashiya, Yugito, Tsukune Aono and Yukari Sendo said to Kurumu Kurono Kurumu are you all right? That goo on you.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito I'm okay. But I can't get these weird threads off. NEEB.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Yugito Horrible. Who were those. Those fascists?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito The protection committee. Is the violet branch of the student council. Their job is to keep the peace inside the Academy. They enforce the rules and subdue troublemakers. Which at this school often requires force. They're like a student police force.

Tsukune Aono said to Ginie Morioka But if they're the school police. How come this is the first time I've seen them?

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono Well, the problem is. You see. They've gone bad. Turned into a school Yakuza. That threatens kids and extorts money from them. They said we need their approval to pass out papers, remember? What they're really saying is "pay us a bribe".

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito said to Ginie Morioka What? That's ridiculous! They can't do this at a school!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito We better give in this time. We'll just have to burn all of the paper to show we don't want any trouble.

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito said to Ginie Morioka Burn them? Our newspapers? But we've still got lots left to hand out!

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito Forget it. Just burn them. No good will come of picking a fight with them. We've just got to take it.

Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Yugito said to Ginie Morioka WHAT?

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo and Yugito What a coward! He's no club president! And he isn't even sticking around to help to burn them!

Kurumu Kurono said to herself No way am I gonna be scared off by the likes of her! (What a dumb slutty chick)

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo and Yugito Hey are you guys with me? Let's pass out the rest of the papers! We don't have to follow the orders of a wimp!

Moka Akashiya said to Kurumu Kurono I-I don't know. I mean. Maybe Gin has some kind of back-up plan.

Kurumu Kurono said Moka Akashiya That guy's never had a plan for anything that doesn't wear a skirt!

Moka Akashiya and Yugito said to Kurumu Kurono we should think about this with cool head. And where is Rick right now. He is missing since the committee group came to destroyed ours newspaper.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito Fine! I won't count on your help, Moka and Yugito. Let's go Tsukune!

Yukari Sendo said to Kurumu Kurono Hey, wait, Kurumu! That slutty remark really got under your skin. HUH? That hurt.

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya, Yugito and Yukari Sendo HMPH! She was so angry at Keito the one who called Kurumu Kurono a slutty for a name.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo and Yugito wait here, Moka, Yukari and Yugito I'll try to calm Kurumu down!

Kurumu Kurono said to Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo and Yugito The two of us can handle this ourselves. Can't we, Tsukune?

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono H-Hang on Kurumu. Let's go back to the others. We need to discuss this more.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono No. She was still piss off with the female on the Protection Committee group.

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu Kurono We should talk it over with Gin, Moka, Yugito and Yukari too, And.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono No! She is still in a terrible mood by that female girl from the Protection Committee group. This newspaper is my baby! I wore myself out making this paper! You, Moka, Yukari, Yugito, Rick, Li and I. We worked so hard! All that, just to have it go up in smoke? Those thugs aren't going to beat me! Yeah. AH! Y-You!

Keito, Sonny Irwin, Cammy Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha said to Kurumu Kurono Hee, don't make us laugh.

Kurumu Kurono said to Keito What? What did you say insane girl. Hey that is our thing that you took from my hand you crazy bitch.

Keito said to Kurumu Kurono You really are too stupid. You must be a glutton for punishment. Newspaper slut. I better put you out of your misery!

Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono said Keito H-Hey! Give back our newspaper! You insane crazy bitch.

Tsukune Aono said to Keito Why're you picking on us, anyway? What have we done to. We must stop her right now Kurumu.

Keito said to Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono Too late for that now. Or don't you know? The newspaper has been targeted since last year. Ever since they dare to defy the committee. Those idiots had delusions that they'd be able to change our school police! They actually designed to criticize the protection committee in their editorials! So we had purge the club. We thought we'd obliterated it actually.

Tsukune Aono remember what Ginie Morioka say we better give in this time Gin went through all this before? So why is he?

Keito said to Kurumu Kurono and Tsukune Aono The reason this school hasn't exploded into chaos is because we enforce the peace. Anyone who can't understand that. Must be eliminated!

Tsukune Aono said to Keito But this year's newspaper club hasn't done anything to you! You're the ones attacking without provocation! All we want is to publish our paper. So please just leave us alone!

Keito said to Tsukune Aono Leave you alone? Leave you alone? Who do you think you're talking to?

Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono said to Keito No She threw our newspaper into fire. They were upset that Keito did it right in front of them.

Keito said to Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono Well! Newspapers are very flammable aren't they?

Kurumu Kurono and said to Keito No! Our newspaper! That insane crazy bitch from Keito of the protection committee group.

Keito said to Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono HEEE HEE HEE HEE! Right at Tsukune and Kurumu's faces when she burned the newspaper.

Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono said to Keito UNH! WH-What this is Keito sticky Thread that she did on me before.

Keito said to Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono Gotcha! This silk that I've spun with my powers. Sticks tight and never lets go! It's about time I put an end to you!

Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono WAH! UNGH! It was hitting their arms from Keito sticky tight web threads.

Rick was going to use Lightpulsar Dragon summoning Ninjutsu to make it as armor and he was going to use the Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique) with Rainbow shadow clone Jutsu.

Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha were ready for Rick to show at the back of the Yokai Academy School.

Cammy Irwin was ready to attack Rick at the same spot what she did at the Hidden Mist village of Kirigakure into the Hiding Mist Technique.

Rick was ready for Cammy Irwin triple slash attack on his left side of his stomach. This time Rick was smart to use the Lightpulsar Dragon Summoning Ninjutsu.

Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Uchiha were surprise that Rick was standing up tall from Cammy Irwin's triple slash attack at his left side of his stomach.

Rick said to Cammy Irwin nice try it did not work this time my sister. When we were with teacher all day and night we been training hard. When Rose Momochi, Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin, Madara Uchiha and our Teacher went to sleep that when seek out do some other summoning Ninjutsu of the Lightpulsar Dragon every night I train hard for that ninjutsu.

Rose Momochi is the only one know about Rick's other summoning Dragon ninjutsu she kept that her secret from Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Madara Uchiha and Teacher .

Rick said to Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, and Madara Uchiha I want to get Chung-Li back from you four right now or else you will be dead by my hands.

Yukari Sendo said to Moka Akashiya and Yugito, Moka and Yugito? What is problem? Why are you two acting strange?

Moka Akashiya said Yukari Sendo Suddenly. I've got a really bad feeling about this. I feel like things are going to turn out all right from now on.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune are you all right? Did the bitch Keito hurt you when you crash into things?

Tsukune Aono said to Kurumu GAH! Yes she did hurt me when she swings me into the stuff at the back of the stone wall.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune! I can't move my body because that crazy insane bitch webs me to the tree.

Keito said to Tsukune Aono Naughty boy. If you want to be forgiven, you have to be obedient. You see those of us in the committee. Can reveal our powers in the interest of protecting the peace. We can be as monstrous as we want! (**Bite-size monster encyclopedia: Spider woman. Known in Japan since ancient times, this orb-weaving spider disguises itself as a woman, seduces men with its beauty, captures them with its sticky thread and eats them.)**

Tsukune Aono said to himself W. WAAA! He was totally scare out of his pants that she was a woman spider monster.

Keito said to Tsukune Aono HEEHEE. No use to struggling. You'll never cut though my silk. Now I'll gorge on your body fluids! That's want you get for defying us! YUMMM! NYAAAW.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune are you okay from that crazy insane spider woman bitch?

Moka Akashiya said to Keito Stop right there you will not hurt or eat my friend as your food supply leave them alone.

Tsukune Aono said to Moka Akashiya Moka, I am so happy to see you're lovely face again. I was worried that I will not see my friends again.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono, Tsukune! I had a bad feeling. I had to follow you two where ever you two go.

Keito said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono WH, WH. What? You dare-? You push me away from my dinner.

Moka Akashiya said to Keito OHH! What is that a thread of web on her arm was holding her tight with that silk?

Keito said to Moka Akashiya the protection committee is the one and only authority in this school! We hold the power of life and death!

Tsukune Aono said to Keito AAAA! He was protecting Moka Akashiya from being killed by Keito's six arms.

Kurumu Kurono said to Tsukune Aono, **Tsukune!** Are you okay. Did that crazy insane bitch Keito hurt you already?

Keito said to Kurumu Kurono to shut up you slutty newspaper reporter. She shoots the web at Kurumu Kurono mouth to keep her quiet forever. That is better now I don't have to listen to that slutty newspaper girl anymore.

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono Why. Is this happening. Moka? All I wanted was to have friends.

Keito said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono When will you learn? About the place you should be in.

Moka Akashiya said Tsukune Aono, Tsukune! She was getting upset what Tsukune did to protect his friends from getting hurt from that crazy insane bitch Keito.

Keito said to Moka Akashiya GH? What is going on with that Girl Moka? WH. What is this different person?

Moka Akashiya said to Tsukune Aono The cross is gone from her neck and Moka to release the real Moka Akashiya.

The real Moka Akashiya said Tsukune Aono, Tsukune. Thank you for saving my other self that a nice thing you did. Leave the rest up to me okay.

Keito said to the real Moka Akashiya What. Is this girl? Incredible monstrous power. Ha! What luck! My silk is still wrapped around her arm! That bitch is mine! Come to me and I'll suck you dry! She isn't moving? That's impossible!

The real Moka Akashiya said to Keito, You. You did this to Tsukune. You must die from my two hands.

Keito said to the real Moka Akashiya H-Hold it right there! Raise your hand against a protector and you will suffer! So let's just drop it, shall we? Damn.

The real Moka Akashiya said to Keito You have it backwards. If you raise a hand against me. You'll learn your place.

Tsukune Aono said to the real Moka Akashiya, the real Moka thank you for your help free me from Keito.

The protection committee said to Kuyo they beat Keito? Keito is out of commission. Her body was beaten up so badly.

The leader of the protection committee said to protection committee group that infernal newspaper club. Are they seriously considering going up against us? Don't tell me they forget that happen to the last year! Well, they won't have to remember anything this time. After this there won't be any newspaper club ever again.

Hitomi Ishigami said to protection committee HEH. Hold on protector or not. You can't just eliminate a club without due cause?

The leader of the protection committee and the protection committee group said to the lady and who are you? You're. Tell me who you are please and thank you.

The lady said to Kuyo and the protection committee I could just make them vanish. But I can't expose myself at the moment. What I can do is reveal the newspaper club's great weakness.

Rick said to Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono just without Kurumu Kurono to go back to the Yokai Academy School okay. I will free Chung-Li and Kurumu Kurono after the battle against Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi and Madara Uchiha into a death battle to the end.

Rick going to free Chung-Li and Kurumu Kurono from Keito's web off from their body and mouth.

Rick was at his fourth armor of his new power of the Darkflare Dragon armor was appear on his body.

Rose Momochi said to Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin and Madara Irwin take Keito's body and go to the hideout base right now before Rick release his full power his Darkflare Dragon power. Go now I will follow you three behind okay.

Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin and Madara Uchiha took Keito body and left the Yokai Academy School to the hideout base.

Rose Momochi said to Rick Irwin next time we meet we will have battle against you and the other ninjas from the Hidden leaf village of Konohagakure and the other villages also. See you later my best friend.

Rick Irwin went to where Kurumu Kurono was at the tree with Chung-Li was also at the opposite side of the tree to free them from Keito's treads web off their body and mouth.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Shizune came to help Rick against squad 0 and Keito but when they got there Sonya Irwin, Cammy Irwin, Rose Momochi, Madara Uchiha and Keito disappear into the thin air.

Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune said to Rick, Chung-Li and Kurumu Kurono is you three alright. Did Cammy Irwin, Sonya Irwin, Rose Momochi, Madara Uchiha and Keito hurt you in anywhere on your body.

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya did not return to the Yokai Academy School. They were at the same spot where Rick Irwin, Chung-Li, Kurumu Kurono with Teacher Lady Tsunade and Teacher Lady Shizune.

The lady said to the leader and the protection committee the true identity of five of its members. Tsukune Aono, Rick, Chung-Li, Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune. I believe they might be human.

The leader of the protection committee said to the Lady are you saying that this elite School for monsters has been infiltrated by a filthy human?

The lady said to the leader of the protection committee and the protection committee HEH. And what if it's true? What will you do?

The leader of the protection committee said to the Lady the law permits you to kill him. Him and all his friends with the ninjas also.

**Chapter 13: Test 9: The secret**

The leader said to lady a human? You're telling me a human has infiltrated this School? Don't be ridiculous.

The lady said to the protection committee aren't we bound by law to kill any human who even sees this place? And you say one got in as a student!

The leader of the protection committee said to the lady I'm Kuyo, Head enforcer. I mete out justice and preserve order at this school. You think you know more than I do?

The lady said to Kuyo I thought you wanted to crush the newspaper club. Tsukune Aono. Freshman. Member of the newspaper club. What i he really is a human? The you'll have to kill him, won't you? And maybe his accomplices. The rest of the club.

Deep within the "other side" lies a very private school call the Yokai Academy School for the monsters.

Ginie Morioka said to Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Yugito, Rick and Li Fools! Fools! Fools! You didn't just resist the enforcers. You actually beat one up? If you provoke them. Didn't I tell you? Don't mess with them! Kuyo is a dictator a sadist. And he only recruits monsters who are absolutely loyal to him! You might endanger Moka!

Kurumu Kurono said to Ginie Morioka Actually, Moka was the one who beat the guy up. It only took her a few seconds.

Tsukune Aono said to himself OH his back was injured by Keito's leg that went to his back to protect Moka Akashiya.

Yukari Sendo said to Tsukune Aono Tsukune are you hurt? Do you want me to heal your wound at lady did to you?

Tsukune Aono said to Yukari Sendo Yes I do want to heal me wound. That enforcer got me really good on my back.

Yukari Sendo said to Ginie Morioka I manage to close the wound with a witch's balm. But it was awfully deep.

Moka Akashiya to herself OH Tsukune. Tsukune's human. So he's very vulnerable. I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me from that enforcer girl. Thank you Tsukune.


End file.
